Love's Quiet Humility
by HermioneHolmesEverdeen
Summary: Abigail Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister. Trelawney's prophecy speaks not only of Harry, but of Abby also. It speaks of the greatest danger of all - love. As time goes by, Abby will fall in love with Dumbledore's most trusted servant and it will bring hardships to them both.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Albus watched his old friend silently. The man across from the headmaster had his head in his hands. Albus knew, without seeing, that silent tears were falling down his face. "I know this is hard to understand…" Dumbledore was interrupted by Snape looking up to snarl,

"Hard? You think this is hard? This is impossible. The girl will be young. She will be reckless. She will be Lily's." Severus' tone turned pleading, "Are you certain, absolutely certain that the prophecy speaks of me? Surely it speaks of the Malfoy son; he will be closer to her age." Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"No, Severus, the prophecy speaks of one of the Dark Lord's followers. It speaks about how this follower will feel something the Dark Lord was never able to, and this will be the Dark Lord's downfall." Severus nodded. He had heard the contents of the prophecy before. Knowing that is was useless to argue with Dumbledore, the potions master got up to make his leave. He looked straight ahead as he walked out the door, his mind solely on one thing.


	2. Twin Bundles

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

A medium sized tabby cat sat on the edge of a brick wall. The tabby stared into the darkness looking at nothing and nobody. A sharp stab of frigid wind blew and the hairs on the tabby's back rustled, but still, the animal did not move. Had it not been for the tall, bearded man that arrived, perhaps the tabby never would have moved.

With a sharp snap, a man stood at the end of the street. He wore long flowing robes of beautiful colors and majestic patters; one could say his robes didn't match in the slightest. The man pulled what looked like a cigarette lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open. The nearest streetlight went out with a pop, and then the next, and the next, until the street was nestled in a thick black coat of darkness.

The man walked slowly over to the brick wall and hoisted himself up beside the tabby. He turned to admire the cat, but was met instead with the sharp gaze of an elderly woman. The woman had dark grey hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore wire-framed glasses that were the exact shape of the lines that had been around the tabby's eyes. She starred down the bearded man and cleared her throat expectantly. The bearded man chuckled, "I thought I'd be seeing you here tonight, Professor McGonagall."

"Professor Dumbledore." She nodded curtly. The man smiled and looked out onto the street. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small metal container and opened it to reveal tiny little candies. He held the container out and offered one to Professor McGonagall. The tight-lipped woman shook her head and the man helped himself before replacing the case. Professor Dumbledore looked out onto the road once more and Professor McGonagall sighed,

"Have you no news for me?"

Professor Dumbledore turned to face her. "And of what news would you like me to share?"

"I have been hearing rumors all afternoon, rumors… about the Potters. Oh Albus, tell me, are they true? They must be lies. The Potter's can't be truly dead!" Professor Dumbledore bowed his head and was silent for a few moments before he looked up to face the woman once more,

"Yes, Minerva, I am afraid that the rumors you have been hearing are indeed true. The Potter's house was broken into and Lord Voldemort killed both James and Lily." Professor McGonagall let out a sob and Professor Dumbledore patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Professor McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore, "What about their children, Harry and Abigail. Did they…" Dumbledore smiled and the familiar twinkle in his eyes was back.

"That, Minerva, is the remarkable thing. You see, when Lord Voldemort turned to kill the children, he found that he could not touch them. They both survived, and now, you see, Voldemort has disappeared." Minerva gasped.

"For good…?" There was a loud rumble that interrupted Professor McGonagall. The two people looked up in time to see a large flying motorcycle flying through the air. A great, giant of a man sat in the front seat and when he landed the motorcycle, he clambered out with two bundles in his arms. Dumbledore rushed forward to take one of the bundles just as a baby began to cry. Professor McGonagall starred at the bundles wearily.

"Do you think it wise?" Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"I believe it is the only option we have. Little Harry and Abby should not grow up in a world where every child knows their names and story. That kind of fame will go to one's head." Professor McGonagall nodded slowly, understanding. Dumbledore continued, "They will, of course, come to Hogwarts when the time is right. Now, however, is not the time." The giant man let out a sob, "Hagrid!" Dumbledore shushed, "You will wake the muggles!" Hagrid nodded and sniffled. Leaning down he plastered a wet, sloppy kiss on the two babies. Dumbledore took out a sealed envelope from his pocket and tucked it into the baby girl's blanket.

"So long Harry and Abby, good luck to you both." Dumbledore nodded to Hagrid and the giant clambered into his motorcycle. Professor McGonagall watched the children for a minute before changing back into a cat and walking away. Dumbledore pulled out the cigarette lighter and filled the lamps back with light. Looking once more at the two children, he smiled and disappeared.


	3. Dudley's Birthday

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Abby Potter heard her cousin Dudley galloping down the stairs before she felt the dust fall into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over onto her side. Looking up, she grinned sheepishly at her brother Harry. For as long as she could remember, her and her brother had shared a room on the first floor of her aunt and uncles house. The room was the smallest room in the house, barely a room at all really; it was more like a large closet. In the room, there was only a bed (there was a pull out underneath so Abby slept in the bottom part whilst Harry claimed the top), a ratty old desk (which was only in there because the Dursley's didn't know where else to put it) and a closet. The closet didn't hold much as Harry and Abby didn't have very many clothes between them. Whenever Dudley would grow out of something, it would be passed down to Harry, although Dudley was much larger than Harry so nothing ever fit him properly. Abby had it a little better, whenever her aunt, Petunia, would get tired of her old clothes, they would be passed down to Abby. Both women were roughly the same size, so everything at least sort of fit Abby. The only downsize to getting Aunt Petunia's old clothes was that there were always strange abstract patterns on them that weren't flattering at all to Abby.

Today was Dudley's 11th birthday, and his parents were going to be taking him, and his friend Piers Polkiss, to the zoo. Dudley was a rough boy and him and Piers enjoyed, above all else, something they called Harry Hunting. For the most part, they left Abby be, but they never tired of searching for Harry only to pummel him when they found him. Harry found this quite amusing, as neither of the other two boys were very fast and they were both very, very stupid. While Piers and Dudley both liked Harry hunting above all else, Harry never tired of talking them to death. Neither Harry nor Abby liked their cousin very much and that suited Dudley just fine.

Aunt Petunia came by and began rapping at the door loudly. "Up, get up! I need you to watch the bacon." Abby groaned and nudged her brother with her foot. Harry had attempted to drift back to sleep after Dudley had bellowed down the stairs, but Abby wasn't leaving the room without him. Harry grumbled, but got up anyways. Abby pushed herself up from the trundle bed and hoisted herself to the door. She pulled it open and both her and her weary brother made their way to the kitchen. As soon as Abby walked in, Aunt Petunia ushered her to the frying pan. Shoving a spatula in Abby's hand, Aunt Petunia rushed off to help Dudley with his presents.

"That one, popkin!" She pointed to a big one with a bright red ribbon tied at the top. Dudley reached for it and pulled off the raping paper clumsily. His great big hands ripped off the tape and paper revealing a new game underneath. He grinned, he had been talking about the game for weeks and weeks and, obviously, he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Make no mistake, Harry and Abby never got any presents for their birthdays, but for Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would do just about anything.

Abby finished cooking the bacon just in time for the doorbell to ring. Dudley's friend Piers stood at the door holding onto a big present bag. He wore an ugly bowtie and his hair was greased back, no doubt an outfit put together by his mother. Aunt Petunia chatted with Piers' mother for a moment while Piers came in and helped himself to some bacon. Abby frowned at him,

"That was my bit!" Piers stuck his tongue out at her,

"Well now it's mine." Harry walked over to Piers and put his hands on his hips,

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Piers and Harry glared at each other while Aunt Petunia came back into the kitchen and announced that it was time to go. Much to the Dursley's distaste, Harry and Abby would have to go with them to the zoo. Every year on Dudley's birthday, Harry and Abby were shipped off to the neighbor's house, Mrs. Figg. This year, however, Mrs. Figg had fallen and broken her ankle and wasn't in the mood to babysit the two siblings.

Harry, Abby, Dudley and Piers all crowded into the back of Uncle Vernon's new expensive car. The drive to the zoo was noisy as Piers and Dudley talked loudly about a new video game. Harry and Abby had a silent thumb war and Uncle Vernon drove the car loudly grumbling about what nuisances the twins were. Abby was used to being hated on in the Dursley's home, it's all she had known for almost 11 years, but hearing her uncle complain about her never got any less annoying.

The six-some arrived at the zoo precisely at 10:00a.m. They all clambered out of the car, and while the Dursleys and Piers walked on ahead, Harry and Abby made sure to keep back enough distance so that Dudley and Piers wouldn't be able to hit them. They walked around for two hours, looking at the different kinds of animals. After lunch, the group headed over to the reptile house and while The Dursleys and Piers went to examine some little garter snakes, Harry and Abby hung back to look at a giant boa constrictor. Abby starred at it and turned to her brother,

"Wonder what it must be like, living in a glass case for people to gawk at you." Harry nodded,

"I'm sure it's the worst." Harry rapped on the glass quietly and when she snake raised its head they locked eyes.

"_It'sss terrible_" The snake hissed. Abby turned to look at her brother, her eyes raised. Suddenly Piers cried,

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Dursley! Harry and Abigail are talking to the snake!" Four sets of footsteps sounded behind Abby and Harry and they moved just in time for Dudley to throw himself at the glass. With his face pressed up against the window, he yelled at the snake,

"Hallo! I bet you like it in there don't you? Is it cozy?" Piers and Dudley laughed maniacally and banged on the glass loudly. Suddenly the two boys fell into the glass tank and the snake slithered out past them. The snake turned its head to face the twins,

"_Thanksss Amigosss. I'm off to Brazil._" It hissed. Harry and Abby collapsed in laughter. Uncle Vernon came up behind then and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks.

"Car. Now." He breathed in their ears. Trying not to laugh, the two turned on their heels and speed away.


	4. The Letters

The Letters

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

When Harry and Abby got home, the headed straight for their room. As funny as it had been watching Dudley fall into a big pool of snake water, the next hour had been boring and uneventful. The zoo director had made Aunt Petunia a strong cup of tea and had apologized over and over again for the inconvenience. Although he explained over and over again that he had no idea how the accident had taken place, Uncle Vernon was convinced that Abby and Harry had had something to do with the mishap. Now, Harry and Abby sat in their room without speaking for fear of getting into even more trouble with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

The two children heard their uncle barging up the stairs. Abby turned to look at her brother and he raised his eyebrows. Neither knew what to expect. Harry gave his sister a weary smile as Uncle Vernon burst through the door. Red in the face, with half of his mustache missing he began to shout,

"WHAT WAS IT EXACTLY THAT YOU WERE THINKING? THAT BOA CONSTRICTOR COULD HAVE KILLED DUDLEY! DID YOU SET THE WRETCHED CREATURE ON MY SON? YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED! DO YOU HEAR? GROUNDED. NO FOOD. NO LEAVING THE HOUSE. NO LEAVING YOUR ROOM. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Abby frowned, "What if we have to go to the bathro…"

"NO!" And with a slam of the door, Uncle Vernon was gone. Abby looked at her brother and before she could help it she was in a fit of giggles.

"Did you see his mustache?" She asked her brother laughing. Soon, both Harry and Abby were in a fit of laughter. Their "grounding" lasted about a day before Aunt Petunia was shouting at the twins were called down to 'hurry up and eat before all their food got cold'. Both the twins were dreading the ending of the summer. They were both enrolled at different schools. Harry would be going to Stonewall High School and Abby was enrolled at St. Mary's Academy. The twins were not excited about being split up for the first time in almost 11 years. At their last school, Dudley had made everyone hate them, but at least they had still had each other. Now they would be free of Dudley, but they would have to make new friends on their own. In all of her life Abby couldn't remember ever having to make friends. Harry had always been there for her, and neither of them socialized outside of school.

The whole family was sitting one day at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of cereal and toast while Aunt Petunia was staining some of Dudley's old clothes in a nasty chemical that was supposed to turn them grey. Right now, however, they just looked like soggy shredded wheat. Uncle Vernon's sharp ears heard the mail coming through the slot and he barked at Dudley to go get the mail.

"Make Harry get it!"

"Harry, get the mail." Harry rolled his eyes; he was in the middle of trying to finish his porridge before it got cold. Abby smiled at him and got up to get it for her brother. She rummaged through the pile at the front door and found; bills, a postcard from Aunt Marge (because everyone really cared about her illness) and… wait… was that… no. It couldn't be. Could it? Scrawled on the front of the letter was;

_Miss A. Potter_

_The smallest bedroom,_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey _

Abby gasped. A letter for her? She picked the letter up and found another letter addressed to; _Mr H. Potter_. Abby flipped the letters to look for a return address but couldn't find one. Instead all she found was a blood red wax stamp with a capital 'H' surrounded by a badger, a lion, a serpent and a raven. Abby walked back into the kitchen and gave Harry the letter that was addressed to him, she held onto hers and then she gave the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon took the mail with a grunt and began to go through it. He began to read the postcard from Aunt Marge when Dudley shouted; "Dad, Abby and Harry have got a letter each!" Uncle Vernon looked up sharply.

"What? Give it here!" Harry frowned

"No. They're addressed to us." Dudley made a reach for the letter and Harry tripped backwards. Abby reached down to help her brother when Uncle Vernon grabbed the letter from her hands.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Nonsense, who would be writing to you…" Uncle Vernon gasped and called Aunt Petunia over, "Petunia… look here!" Aunt Petunia walked over and glanced over her husband's shoulder. She gasped just like her husband and clutched her heart. Abby made a reach for the letter,

"Give it back! It's mine!" Uncle Vernon got red in the face,

"Get out! All three of you! Get out of the kitchen." Dudley made a reach for the letter but Uncle Vernon waved him away. Getting up off his seat, he swept the three children out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut. Harry and Dudley had a silent mad dash to try and look through the key hole and Abby lay down on the floor to peer under the door. Finally Dudley won, and Harry squinted through the crack between the door and doorframe. After about 10 minutes, Uncle Vernon came out of the kitchen with Abby and Harry's letters clutched in his hand. He marched over to the fireplace as Harry and Abby reached out for their letters.

"Give it here!"

"It's not yours"

"Give it back!"

Uncle Vernon threw the letters into the burning logs and the letters lit up instantly. Abby blinked back tears. It was the first letter she had ever received. She wasn't even a part of the library so she didn't even get angry letters from librarians telling her that her books were overdue. Angrier than she had been in a long time, Abby turned to glare at her uncle. She spun around and raced to the room she shared with her brother. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She collapsed on the main bed in a heap and began to sniffle. Harry opened the door slowly and wearily. He walked over and put his arm around his sister's shoulder. Abby sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I know I'm being silly. I'm just so angry. It was my first letter." Harry nodded in understanding. He too was feeling a sense of disappointment.

The next morning, Harry and Abby walked downstairs for breakfast. They both helped themselves to toast when there came a ratting at the front door. Harry glanced once at me before running to the door. I ran after him. Sitting on the front mat were six letters, all looking exactly as they did yesterday. Harry made a grab for them but Uncle Vernon beat him to it. Uncle Vernon swept the letters off the floor and raced to the fireplace with Abby and Harry hot on his heels. Uncle Vernon managed to throw the letters into the fire before either Harry or Abby could get them. Abby starred longingly at the burning fire while it ate away the letters. Harry sighed and walked back to the table to finish his breakfast.

Abby turned her back to the fire when she heard another rattling. Instead of coming from the front door this time, the rattling seemed to come from everywhere at once. Abby looked up to the ceiling and Aunt Petunia began to shriek at hundreds of birds flew in from the open windows and doors. The birds each held a letter addressed either to Harry or to Abby. Abby made a garb for one of the letters when Uncle Vernon barged into the kitchen.

"OUT! OUT!" The twin's furious uncle shooed the children out of the kitchen for the second time in two days. Abby jumped up trying to get her hands on a letter before her uncle shoved her out of the kitchen and slammed the door. Angrily, Abby kicked the door and glared and Dudley as if, somehow, this was all his fault.

"What? The letters are probably a mistake. After all, who would want to get in touch with you so badly?" For once in their lives, Harry and Abby agreed 100% with their cousin, who _would_ want to get in touch with them so bad?

**A/N: Hello Folks! I loved reading all your reviews/pm and I appreciated them so much :) **

**So this is the first story that I'm publishing, but not the first one that I'm writing. I decided to publish this one because I would love to follow through with an idea I've had since the first time I finished reading a series. **

**I also would love some constructive criticism/tough love. Next year I would love to get into a creative writing class but I haven't been writing in ages and so I need some practice and some of your thoughts on how I can improve. **

**If you have any ideas for what should happen later on, squirt me a pm and I'll try to incorporate it. I do, however, have a lot of my story already planned out, but a lot of this is me experimenting with my ideas and writing, plus I love a good challenge. **

**So thank you so much for following/reviewing, it means a lot (:**


	5. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

The next couple of days were uneventful. Since the fiasco with the owls, Uncle Vernon had boarded up every single window and crack in the wall that he could get to. Abby and Harry could only hope that whoever the letter-sender was would want to get in touch with them badly enough that they would finally succeed.

Uncle Vernon seemed to think that the crazy letters were the twins fault, dispute their pleas that they had no idea who was sending the letters. It was exactly as Dudley said, who would want to get in touch with them so badly?

It wasn't until a week later that anything really interesting happened. The family had woken up one Sunday morning to see letter after letter shoved through every crack that Uncle Vernon had missed. For someone who had spent all day boarding up the house, he sure had missed a lot of cracks. If possible, there were even more letters jammed into the house than there had been letters carried by owls.

When Uncle Vernon saw the house with the letters jammed in every crack and hole, he let out a mighty cry of anger.

"Get upstairs! One suitcase. We're leaving. You have five minutes and then I want you in the car." Since the boa constrictor incident, Uncle Vernon's mustache seemed to have grown back. Today, however, with a mighty tug, he ripped it off again.

Abby and Harry grumbled as they went to their room to pack. They each made a might grab whenever they saw a letter, but their furious Uncle had followed them to their room to make sure they didn't get their hands on of the letters.

Abby furiously threw her clothes into a small duffel bag and sat down on the bed in a heap. Harry smiled reassuringly at his sister and in turn, threw his clothes into the duffel. The twins sat down next to each other and Harry turned to face his sister,

"Do you think we'll ever get those letters?" Abby sighed,

"I hope so. I've never been more curious. I want to know so bad what the letters say. Uncle Vernon is the worst!" Harry nodded understandingly and patted his sister comfortingly on her shoulder. Suddenly there came a mighty cry from Uncle Vernon,

"I said 10 minutes!" Abby and Harry exchanged a look and then, sighing, they got up, grabbed the duffle and left the confines of their room. Uncle Vernon was standing next to the car, his fat fingers drumming a nervous beat on the roof of the car. Aunt Petunia was clutching Dudley and when Abby and Harry clambered into the car, Dudley whispered to his mother; "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Aunt Petunia whimpered and nodded in agreement.

Uncle Vernon seemed to drive for hours. He made many turns and went down many small roads. Every time the twin's uncle would make a turn he would mutter, "Shake 'em off, shake 'em off." This seemed to go on all day. Uncle Vernon never stopped driving, not for food, not for gas and not for a bathroom break. Eventually it grew dark and Uncle Vernon finally stopped the car at a dingy gas station. The heavy set man got out of the car and walked into the station. Two minutes later he reappeared with a long package and five bags of crisps. Once more he got into the car and, turning to his family he said, "Man in there was nice enough to tell me somewhere we can stay. There's an island, we'll go there. There's a storm due tonight." Uncle Vernon got a wicked grin on his face and he laughed, "No one will be able to get across the island tonight." He turned around in his seat and started the car again.

Minutes later, they arrived at the shore of a large lake. The waves were high and the air was frigid. Uncle Vernon hustled everyone into the tiny wooden boat. "No wonder the man leant us the boat for free." Abby whispered to her brother eyeing the boat suspiciously. Uncle Vernon picked up one of the oars and began to row. The trip across the river was long and tiresome. The water splashed onto the small group and they all shivered fiercely. Harry put his arm around his sister and Abby smiled thanks at her brother.

Finally, the small group reached the island and they all clambered out. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia claimed the only bedroom and Dudley lay down on the couch. This lead Abby and Harry to try and find the softest bit of ground they could find. Harry nudged Abby with his foot and pointed to Dudley's watch.

"Abby, look, it is 11:59. In one more minute and we'll be 11 years old." Abby grinned at her brother. With her eyes glued to her cousin's watch, she began to count down,

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…" Just as Abby was about to say "1", there came a mighty crash from the front door. Abby and Harry jerked their heads up and starred right at a giant of a man. Harry pulled Abby up from the ground and puller her into the crevice between the fireplace and the door way/ Abby gasped as the giant entered the room and looked around. He walked towards the couch and nudged Dudley with his hand,

"Move over you great lump." Abby heard her aunt and uncle scream as they raced into the room. Abby's eyes widened as she saw what the contents of the brown package had been. In Uncle Vernon's hand was a long shot gun.

"Get out!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as Aunt Petunia whimpered. The giant just laughed.

"And you think a great dud like you is going to stop me, Dursley?" The giant laughed loudly and turned to face the twins. "You must be Harry and Abby." Harry stammered but Abby stepped forward to greet the giant. She held out her hand and eyed the large man wearily.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, shaking the giant's hand.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? The name is Rubeus Hagrid, you can call me Hagrid. I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." Harry, seeming to have found his voice again, replied;

"Sorry, but what is Hogwarts?" Hagrid looked shocked

"Hogwarts? You don't know about Hogwarts? Goodness. I knew that you hadn't been getting your letters, but to not know about Hogwarts. Jeez – I'm probably not the best person for this, but, uh, well Harry, you're a wizard. And you Abby, you're a witch."

"No!" spat Uncle Vernon. "We swore to stamp out any of _that_ nonsense when they came to live with us."

"Stamp out '_that business_'? What an earth are you talking about Dursley? There is no stamping anything out of these two, they are who they are." Uncle Vernon got red in the face,

"I will not pay for them to go to some crackpot school just so…"

'Crackpot school? Hogwarts is the best school in the country!"

Abby and Harry watched as Uncle Vernon and Hagrid fought back and forth. Dudley cowered behind his mother and let out frightened squeals whenever Hagrid would raise his voice. After what seemed like forever, Uncle Vernon finally yelled, "This is preposterous!" And he pulled out the shotgun and aimed it at Hagrid.

"Oh no you don't Dursley!" Hagrid wrenched the gun from Uncle Vernon's hand and bent the entire thing in half. Abby's mouth fell open and she gasped. Hagrid then turned to the twins and said; 'Alright you two. Let's get going. , we have school supplies to get." Hagrid smiled at them and Harry walked towards him quickly. Abby, however, hung back.

"How do we know we can trust you?" She narrowed her eyes at Hagrid. Hagrid clasped his hands to his head and sighed,

"How could I have forgotten? Here are your Hogwarts letters." Hagrid handed Harry and Abby each a letter. Abby flipped the letter over and she saw the blood red stamp with the "H" in the middle. Abby opened the letter wearily; unsure of what it would read. The words instantly caught her attention.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****_of_**** WITCHCRAFT ****_and_**** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar****_ds)_**

**Dear Abigail Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Abby looked up from her letter, eyeing Hagrid suspiciously, "If I'm really a witch, why couldn't I save my parents when they died?" Hagrid looked sad,

"Abby, nobody could save your parents."

"Why not? Was it because I was too young?" Hagrid shook his head.

"Abby, your parents couldn't save themselves either."

"Were they magic?" Harry asked

"Yes of course they are, but they couldn't stop the attack happening." Hagrid starred at the fireplace and the twins noted the tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean attack? I thought our parents died in a car crash." Harry told Hagrid confused

"A car crash? Lily and James dying in a car crash?" Hagrid bellowed. Since Hagrid had bent the shotgun, the Dursley's had been fairly quiet, now, however, Aunt Petunia began whimpering again and Uncle Vernon spoke up.

"Enough! Enough! It doesn't matter what happened to those filthy..." But this was all too much for Hagrid. Red in the face, he whipped out his umbrella and pointed the tip at Dudley. With a mighty bang and blast of grey smoke, Dudley turned around and Aunt Petunia cried out on fright. Her son was now supporting a bright pink, curly pig tail on his behind. Harry laughed and Hagrid turned back to the twins,

"Right now, are we ready to go?" With one last look behind her, Abby followed the giant-like man out of the small cabin.


	6. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

The boat ride back over the island was significantly quicker than the boat ride to the island. Abby thought that this must have had something to do with Hagrid's pink umbrella. When the trio got to the other side if the island, Harry offered his sister his hand, to help her out of the boat, Abby took it and smiled at him. Hagrid then went on to explain that he would be taking them somewhere special where they would be able to buy all of their school supplies. Abby pulled her letter out of her pocket and pulled out the second sheet, reading the school supply list.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Abby felt her heart sink, "Hagrid," she started, "Harry and I don't have any money, how are we supposed to afford all of this?" To her amazement, Hagrid laughed.

"What, do you think you parents didn't leave you anything? Of course you have money. You just wait and see. Everything will be sorted out." Hagrid asked the twins how they felt about going shopping straight away. Both twins replied that they weren't too tired and so that would be fine by them.

For the remainder of the journey, nobody spoke much. Hagrid knew that both Harry and Abby would want to reflect on everything that was happening and so he gave them time to let everything sink in. After a while, Hagrid lead the twins to a pub and he walked in, leading the weary children into the dingy, dark room. It took a minute for the children's eyes to get accustomed to the dark, and when they did, they saw a lot of people starring at them.

"Is that… Harry and Abigail Potter?"

"Do you see those kids?"

"I can't see, move over."

Everywhere the twins looked, they saw people whispering and trying to get a better look at them. Abby frowned; she didn't like all the attention. She tried to avoid the stares and pleaded with Hagrid to leave the pub. Hagrid smiled at her and nodded, she was thankful that he had understood.

The trio made their way to the back of the pub and Hagrid took out his umbrella and tapped it to a solid brick wall four times. Abby watched the wall as the bricks began to shake and spin. They opened up to provide an opening suitable to walk through. Abby took one last look over her shoulder into the pub and staring eyes before falling Hagrid and her brother in through the opening.

The streets past the brick wall were cobblestone and there were stores lined on either side. People hustle and bustled all around and Abby had to dodge one lady pulling her son quickly after her. Hagrid turned to the twins and with a big grin on his face he said;

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Abby and Harry locked eyes and they both smiled. Never had they seen anything quite like this. Hagrid patted Harry's head and clutched Abby's shoulder. "Well, where should we go first?" Abby began to state that they still had no money but Harry beat her to it. Hagrid sighed, "I'm forgetting everything today ain't I? Well then, it's off to Gringotts." And he pointed up ahead where there was a large white building. An hour later, Hagrid, Harry and Abby were emerging from Gringotts. The twins had each filled their pockets with silver sickles, bronze knuts and golden galleons. Hagrid also had business at Gringotts. He had told a goblin (yes, Gringotts was run by goblins) that he needed to visit vault 713. From the vault he had taken out a small, grubby looking package that fit easily into his pocket. When Harry had asked about it, Hagrid had casually said how nice the weather was that day.

Hagrid had said it would be best is Abby and Harry went off to do their own shopping while he went to go get some of his own things that he would need for the start of term. Harry and Abby had headed first to Madame Malkins, a robe shop. When they got there, there was a blonde boy already being fitted for robes. Harry went off in the corner to look at some dress shirts while Abby walked over to where the boy was standing.

"Allo. Know what house you'll be in?" The blonde boy asked Abby.

"What house? Uh, no I don't." Abby replied stupidly. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was talking about.

"As long as it's not Hufflepuff right?" Said the boy laughing, "I want to be in Slytherin. Of course, I'm basically guaranteed a spot; my whole family has been in Slytherin." Abby nodded, not sure what to say. Just then, Madam Malkins turned to the boy and said;

"That's you done dear." The blonde boy hopped down from the stood and nodded to Abby.

"See you at the start of term then." Abby nodded back and clambered up on the stool to be fitted for her robes. Once both her and Harry were holding bags filled with the clothes they'd need for Hogwarts, Hagrid decided it was time to get wands. He told the twins that he would take their school lists and get the rest of the items that they would need for school and Abby and Harry headed off to Ollivanders. Harry opened the door and glanced behind to raise his eyebrows at Abby. The store was dark and barley lite, there were boxes lining the walls and apart from Harry and Abby, the store was deserted. A white haired man suddenly appeared before Harry and smiled at the twins.

"Ah, Mr. and Miss Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." The man pulled a tape measurer from his pocket and the tape measurer immediately got to work measuring the twins in every possible place; palm to elbow, ear to ear, heel to armpit, around Harry's head and just as it was about to measure Harry's wrist, the white-haired man snapped his fingers and it fell to the ground.

"I am Mr. Ollivander." He said nodding to both Harry and Abby. Abby and Harry nodded in turn to him and Mr. Ollivander began to pull out boxes full of wands and began putting wand after wand into Harry's hand.

"Flick it, yes just like that… no, no… try this one." And on it went for nearly a half-hour. Finally Mr. Ollivander handed Harry a wand and the wand began to glow slightly. Mr. Ollivander smiled and said,

"Holly, 11 inches with Unicorn hair." Mr. Ollivander seemed satisfied and lightly pushed Harry aside and beckoned for Abby to come forward. Abby walked forward cautiously, not really knowing what to expect. She had already been measured, so Mr. Ollivander started thrusting wands into her hand right away. The first wand sent a stack of books flying and Mr. Ollivander grabbed the wand back muttering under his breath. Abby's turn with Mr. Ollivander and the wands seemed to go on longer than Harry's. After about 45 minutes, however, he froze and starred at Abby up and down.

"I wonder…" He muttered to himself. He grabbed a wooden box that was very high up and far back. Opening the box gently he delicately pulled the wand out and placed it in Abby's hand. The wand felt warm at Abby's touch. And she smiled, she knew, before Mr. Ollivander said, that this was her wand.

"Curious… very, very curious." Abby frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, but… what's curious?"

"Well my dear Miss Potter, it just so happens that no two wands in my store are exactly the same. The wand that you are holding happens to be honey oak, 10 and ¾ inches and the phoenix that supplied the tail hair for your wand supplied just one other hair. I remember every single wand that I have ever sold and it just so happens that the wand that received the twin hair from that phoenix belongs to the wizard who gave your brother his scar." Abby whirled around to look at her brother and Harry reached up to touch his scar. The twins locked eyes for a second before Abby turned slowly back around,

"I'll take it."


	7. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

After Ollivanders, the twins met up with Hagrid and left Diagon Alley. Hagrid explained that the start of term would be in two weeks and that they would have to be at King's Cross station in time to catch the 11:00 train on platform 9 and ¾. Harry and Abby thanked Hagrid for taking them and for helping them get all of their school supplies. They also thanked him profusely for the gifts that he had bought them both, a snowy owl for Harry and a tawny owl for Abby. Harry named his owl Hedwig but Abby couldn't think of a name for her white and brown owl.

Once Hagrid dropped the twins back off at the Dursley's, Abby and Harry walked quietly to the front door and let themselves in. They unpacked all their school supplies in silence and once their spell books were piled on their bed, Harry turned to his sister,

"Why did you take that wand?" Abby starred at him stunned.

"You should know. You know how the wands felt different when they weren't right. This wand just felt good" Abby replied holding up her wand.

"But it belonged to You-Know-Who!" After their trip to Olivanders, the twins had asked Hagrid to explain what had happened to their parents. At first he had been leery to, but after much persuasion, he told them about how on the night of October 31st 11 years ago and evil wizard had shown up to the Potter's house and killed James and Lily. Hagrid went on to explain how the evil wizard, Hagrid wouldn't say his name, then turned his wand on the twins but he hadn't been able to kill them. Harry had been extremely affected by this information; Abby however, couldn't decide how she felt about it. While Harry just accepted this story and moved on, Abby wanted to know _why_. Why had He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill her and her brother?

"Harry, don't be silly. It isn't as if _this_ is the want that killed mom and dad. It just happens to have a tail feather from the same phoenix and _His_ does." Abby sat down in the desk chair and watched her brother spin his wand. "We're in this together bro; I just don't see what my wand has to do with anything." Harry looked up angrily

"It's as if you don't care!" Abby's eyes narrowed

"That's harsh Harry. I care just as much as you do, they were my parents too! It's just a stupid wand!" Abby threw her wand to the floor and crossing her arms; she turned her back to her brother. Harry was silent for a moment before he said,

"I'm sorry Ab. It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Abby turned around and embraced her brother.

"We're in this together you know." Harry nodded, and hugged his sister back.

Harry and Abby tried to stay out of the Dursley's way as much as they could. They really only left their room when they had to use the washroom and for meals. Ever since Hagrid had given Dudley a pig tail, the Dursley's had been tiptoeing around the twins as much as they could as well. This would have suited Abby and Harry just fine except for the fact that it was nearing the 1st of September and they needed to make sure that they had a ride to King's Cross. Finally, it was the day before they were supposed to be at King's Cross when they decided they didn't have a choice but to ask for a ride. Abby was trying to convince her brother to ask the Dursley's, but Harry was just as weary to ask as his sister.

"You ask them!" Abby whispered to her brother

"No. You ask." Harry replied pushing Abby towards the kitchen

"I. Don't. Want. To." Abby grunted as she fought with her brother. She gave him one big shove and he fell into the kitchen. He glared at Abby as Uncle Vernon looked up from the paper he was reading. Abby smiled sweetly and nodded to their uncle. Harry sighed and dusted himself off.

"Erm… Uncle Vernon, Abby and I have to be at King's Cross tomorrow at 11:00. Do you think you'd be able to drive us?" Uncle Vernon grunted and Harry turned to look at Abby. Abby shrugged and Harry turned to leave the kitchen when Uncle Vernon said,

"What platform do you need to be on?"

"Erm…" Harry fished his ticket from his trousers pocket, "9 and ¾" Uncle Vernon looked up sharply

"9 and 3-whats?" He asked gruffly

"Three Quarters" Harry answered. Uncle Vernon laughed cruelly. Folding up his paper he said,

"We're going that way anyway, so we'll drop you off. Otherwise I wouldn't bother."

"Why are going that way?" Abby piped up. Uncle Vernon looked up to glare at her,

"We have to get Dudley's wretched tail removed before he starts school." Abby turned around and left the kitchen trying to keep from laughing. Harry followed her and the two began to pack up the things that they'd need for Hogwarts.

The next day, Abby and Harry awoke too excited and nervous to get back to sleep. Abby got onto Harry's bed and the two of them looked over their school supplies list and they looked over all the items that they had bought at Diagonal Alley. One hour later, and satisfied that they had everything, the twins headed to the kitchen and helped themselves to toast and bacon. At about 20 past 10:00, Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen and clucked his tongue,

"Alright. We're leaving now. I hope you're all packed up because otherwise you're not getting a lift with us." Abby and Harry got up and grabbed a trunk each. Hauling their things out the door, they bundled into the car. Dudley pressed himself as far away from the twins as he could and Abby rolled her eyes at him,

"We're not going to give you pig ears if that's what you're worried about." Dudley's eyes widened in fear and Aunt Petunia gasped. If it hadn't have been for their arrival at Kings Cross, Uncle Vernon would have turned at given Abby an earful.

"Alright. We're here, get out of the car now." Harry and Abby clambered out and almost before they had managed to slam the boot closed after getting their trunks out, the Dursley's had sped off. Abby and Harry made their way inside the train station and looking around for platform 9 and 3/4, Harry turned to Abby,

"I don't see it, do you? What if this was all just a joke planned by the Dursley's?" Abby shook her head and frowned. She pulled her ticket out of her pocket and examined it. Perhaps, of she hadn't known that the Dursley's had absolutely no sense of jokes, Abby would have agreed with her brother. Just when Abby was about to admit to not knowing what they were supposed to do, there came the voice of a hurried woman;

"Packed with Muggles as always. Alright Fred and George, you too lead the way." Abby's ears perked up. She remembered Hagrid explaining to her and Harry that 'muggles' were what magic folk called people with no magical abilities. Abby tapped her brother and pointed to the woman. Harry raised his eyebrows at his sister and Abby nodded. Hurriedly, they tried to catch up with the family. When they finally managed to catch up with them, Harry tapped the woman on her shoulder. The lady turned around with a frown but they she smiled when she saw it was only a boy.

"Yes dear?"

"Well, um, we're not quite sure how we're supposed to get on the platform." The woman smiled and pointed to the youngest looking son.

"It's Ron's first time as well. All you have to do is run straight into the divider between platform 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Harry nodded and smiled in thanks. He looked at Abby once before running straight at the wall. Both twins were expecting a crash, but Harry made it through the wall without any trouble. Next, Abby took the run. She too made it through the wall without any trouble. On the other side of the wall, Abby walked over to where her brother was standing.

"Can we go in?" she asked. Harry nodded and walked into the train. They twins walked to the very back of the train before they found an empty compartment. Harry looked out the window and caught glimpse of the woman who had helped him. Her son was talking hurriedly,

"Yeah, it was them, I swear. The boy had dark ruffled hair and glasses and the girl had dark hair and green eyes. I swear it was them Ma', I saw the boys scar!" Harry leaned back in his seat quickly before the woman would have a chance to see him as well. The train whistle blew and the red-headed family all got onto the train. Abby smiled at her brother,

"And we're off."

"We're off." Harry nodded in agreement. Their compartment door rattled and in walked the red-headed boy from outside,

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry shook his head and the freckled boy took a seat across from the twins. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Wasley." Harry smiled and shook Ron's hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter"

"So it really is you. I thought Fred and George were just joking. Do you really have the scar?" Harry grinned and lifted up his hair to show the lightning bolt scar. Abby cleared her throat and held out her hand to Ron.

"I'm Abigail Potter." Ron smiled and shook her hand.

"Do you have a scar as well?" He asked.

"Uh... No, I don't." At that moment, a trolley car came by. A short, plump witch was pushing the cart and she poked her head in through the cart where Abby, Ron and Harry were seated.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry jumped up and pulled some money out of his pocket. Turning to the other two he asked,

"Do you two want anything?" Ron held up a soggy looking sandwich

"No thanks" He muttered.

"I'll swap you some candy for the sandwich" Harry said smiling. Abby grinned at Ron,

"Go on then" She said. Ron smiled too. Harry turned back to the trolley lady and told her that he would take three of everything. The three set to eating as much candy as they could. Harry picked up a chocolate frog,

"These aren't real frogs are they?" He asked skeptically. Ron laughed,

"No. They're just enchanted to act like frogs. They each hold a card of a famous witch or wizard. I've got all of them except three." Harry pulled the chocolate frog opened and picked up the card. An old wizard looked at him and smiled. The card was that of Albus Dumbledore and on the back it read; "_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._"

"Interesting…" Harry muttered recognizing the man to be headmaster of Hogwarts. An hour later, and completely stuffed, the trio collapsed in their seats and began talking about Hogwarts.

"What house do you want to be in?" Ron asked Abby and Harry. The twins looked at each other.

"Um…" Started Abby, "we don't really know anything about any of them." Ron started a long, complicated explanation of that each of the houses were.

"There are four houses and each student gets sorted into one of them. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve and chivalry. My whole family has been in there and they'll probably disown me if I'm not put there as well. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty, Fred and George say that they're a bunch of dodders. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. I'd never be put in there, I'm not smart enough. Finally there's Slytherin. It's said to value ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness, but really, there's never been a witch or wizard come out of that house to go bad. Bunch of evils they are. I'd just about die if I was put there, wouldn't you?" Ron shuddered, but Abby was reminded of the boy at Madam Malkins. He had said he wanted to be put into Slytherin. "It's said," Ron continued, "that You-Know-Who was in that house." The threesome grew quiet and thought about everything Ron had said. At that moment a bushy-haired girl walked into the compartment and said;

"We're nearly there. You lot should get dressed into your robes." Ron raised his eyebrows at the girl and then glanced at Abby and Harry. When the girl shut the compartment door he said,

"Bloody bossy she is. I've never seen her before in my life." Harry shrugged and the three began to pull their robes on. The train came to a sudden stop, and the three looked at each other before pulling their things down from the shelves in the compartment. They all bundled out of the train and Abby and Harry glimpsed Hagrid up ahead.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He bellowed, "'Allo 'Arry and Abby, you alright?" The three made their way over to where Hagrid stood and he told them to get into the boats behind him. They clambered in, 5 to a boat and the boats began to row themselves forward.

"We'll be able to see Hogwarts soon enough." Hagrid said. Sure enough, a huge castle appeared seemingly from nowhere and the group of first years began to talk excitedly. Harry looked at Abby and smiled. He knew they were both thinking the same thing, that this was the great start of something new.

**A/N: Allo everyone. **

**I really appreciate all the favoring/following/reviewing that you lot are doing. It brings a smile to my face everytime I get a message about it :)**

**I hope this chapter was alright, it's a little longer than the other ones so I hope you like it. Next chapter will be the sorting. Any idea what house Abby will end up in? Review your thoughts! **


	8. The Sorting

The Sorting

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

10 minutes later, the first years found themselves in a large hall. In front of them was a long table seating a group of teachers, or at least, they were assumed to be teachers because they were much older than the people seated at the four stretches of tables. Ron whispered to the twins that each of the four tables belonged to each of the four houses. Abby starred at the tables and was able to see which table was which. The Hufflepuff table had a yellow banner hanging above it with a badger on it, the Ravenclaw table had a blue banner above it featuring an eagle, the Gryffindor table had a red banner above it with a lion on it and the Slytherin table had a green banner above it with a serpent.

A tall, stern looking woman stood at the front of the room with a grubby, pointed hat in her hand. She was speaking to the hall of students and talking about how wonderful it was to have a new batch of students before her about to be sorted. She explained that each student would have to put the hat on their head and they would be sorted based on where the hat decided they should go. The woman pulled out a long piece of parchment and began to read of names. Sometimes the hat would take ages to sort the student, and sometimes it would shout out the house almost before the student had a chance to wear it.

Abbot, Hannah became the first Hufflepuff, Boot, Terry was sorted into Slytherin, Crabbe, Vincent became a Slytherin and Granger, Hermione became the first Gryffindor. The sorting went on fir ages. Abby recognized the boy from Madam Malkins walk up when the woman called out Malfoy, Draco. Draco was sorted into Slytherin and Abby couldn't help but remember him talking about how much he had wanted to be in that house.

Finally, Potter, Abigail was called and she stepped forward to wear the hat. A teacher by the name of Severus Snape looked up when he heard the name. He watched as the petit, black haired girl walked up to the front. He froze when he noted the color of her eyes, they were a stunning green. She looked, except for her hair, exactly as Severus remembered her mother looking. He starred at her, just like the rest of the school, while the hat tried to decide where to put her.

Once Abby put the hat on, the noise from the hall disappeared and all she could hear was a voice in her head. "Ah," The hat said to only Abby, "A Potter. I had been wondering when I would be seeing you. Of course, even hats hear the gossip. Hmm, but where to put you? Not in Hufflepuff, that is for sure, and Ravenclaw isn't right either. But whether to put you in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are brave, that much I can see, and loyal too. But I can also see doubt. You have heard negative things about Slytherin? Perhaps it will surprise you. After all, patterns can be broken…

SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word aloud. Abby took the hat of her head, her hands were shaking. She looked over to her brother. Harry starred at her wide-eyed. Abby's eyes darted around the hall. Her eyes glanced over to the Gryffindor table. She saw the two ginger boys who had been with Ron at King's Cross. They were looking at her with their mouths open. Abby looked towards the Slytherin table. They were cheering, but it seemed forced. Abby's eyes swept the table and she made eye-contact with Draco. He was looking at her in awe. A small smile played on his lips. Abby looked over her shoulder at the teachers table, Dumbledore was staring at her, his eyes narrowed, Abby noted that he looked as if something was wrong. Abby didn't like the attention. She jumped down from the stool, put on a brave face and walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco smirked at her and slapped her shoulder,

"Looks like we got one of the great Potter twins." Abby smiled and sat beside him, turning her attention back to the front, she clued in just in time to see her brother being sorted to Gryffindor. Harry looked over to him sister with questions in his eyes before he made his way over to where the Gryffindor's sat.

Abby looked over to the teachers table and locked eyes with a dark haired teacher. He was watching her with his eyes narrowed in thought. Abby looked away quickly and sat with her head down for the rest of the sorting.

**A/N: So, I uploaded this chapter before and I wrote this awesome (haha) A/N for you guys, but then I deleted it by accident *rage* so this one is going to be less awesome. Oh! While I'm boring you all with point-less talk, I'm going to tell you something interesting, or at least, I think it's interesting. I have a friend from Thailand and she was telling me about how in Thailand, instead of writing 'LOL', the write 5's. This is because they pronounce 5 like 'Ha', so writing a whole bunch of 5's is the equivalent to writing hahahaha. **

**Okay~ I'm sorry, that was totally pointless. Anyways. **

**I really appreciate all the favoring, following, reviewing and messaging you guys are doing. It's really encouraging and I love hearing what you have to say :) **

**In answer to ****bobbobberman123456789, I'm so glad you like the story :D That's really great to hear :) But, I totally agree with you about Abby's character. She IS hard to understand. This is because I'm trying to portray the typical pre-teen girl who doesn't know where she fits into the world. Abby is going to figure out who she is with time, I just beg you to bear with her. I think that it's hard for us all to remember that first years are only 11. **

**I want to apologize for my lack of proof-reading, I admit, I really don't proof read anything. As soon as I'm done a chapter, I upload before I have a chance to re-read what I've written, so I'm sorry for the random auto-corrected stuff (Diagonal from Diagon), grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes (barley from barely), oh and, in the second or third chapter I believe, I switch from third person to first. My friend pointed this out to me and I kicked myself for making the mistake.**

**Anywho, I forgot the last point I wanted to point out (lucky you, authors note is finally almost done ;)) so I am off to continue writing. The next chapter is interesting, or at least I think it is (authors glory here) so stick around! **


	9. The Start of Something New

The Start of Something New

**A/N: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS I HATE COMPUTERS SO MUCH!**

**In case you haven't noticed, I had another rage moment when all of my paragraphs disappeared ad everything appeared as one text. So, for those of you who already rad this chapter, I'm REALLY sorry! You probably wanted to kill me;****_ I_**** would have wanted to kill me.**

**Imagine… no paragraphs… *shudders* that must have been awful for those of you who read it….**

**Anyways…. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

The rest of the evening passed in a sort of blur for Abby. She ate in silence and ignored Draco's attempt at conversation. Abby could feel her brother's eyes on her and more than anything she wished he'd just look away. Over and over again in her head she heard Ron's words.

"There's never been a witch or wizard come out of that house and not go bad." Abby felt her eyes fill with tears and she wished she could just go to bed. At the exact moment that Abby was thinking that, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. The trays of food disappeared and all the students' attention focused on him. Dumbledore spoke about the upcoming classes and that it was mandatory for every student to go to class unless they were in the informatory. He also told the students that the third floor corridor was off-limits.

To Abby, Dumbledore seemed to talk for hours. Finally he clapped his hands once more and everyone scuffled to get up. Abby lazily followed her other house members. When she got to the Slytherin common room, Draco introduced her to his friends Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and Theo Nott. Abby mumbled a greeting to them all and then her and Pansy walked off to the girls dorms. Pansy was chatty and she liked to talk about herself. This suited Abby just fine because she wasn't in the mood to talk about being one of the famous 'Potter Twins', tonight she was just Abby. In the common room with her and Pansy were four other girls, Millicent Bulstroad, Alisha Thomas, Tiffany Collins and Rose Bawer. The other girls kept to themselves and Abby didn't think that she would be rushing to make friends with any of them. She crawled into bed and tried to choke back sobs. She was alone, scared and angry with herself for being put in Slytherin. She was surrounded by people who others in the Wizarding World were convinced would turn out evil, people who her brother was convinced would turn out evil. Abby finally fell asleep and her dreams were restless. She dreamt of green light, a woman screaming and of goblins telling her that she didn't deserve to be a witch.

When Abby woke up the next morning, she and Pansy walked down to the great hall and sat with Draco, Blaise and Theo. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found, but the five ate without them anyways. The professor with dark hair who had been watching Abby last night came along to all the Slytherins and handed out timetables. Abby looked at her timetable and saw that the Slytherins would be having Potions first with the Gryffindors. The first years made their way to the dungeons where they would be having Potions. Harry appeared beside Abby and pulled her aside, "Ab, so I was thinking last night that if you really don't want to be in Slytherin you could probably ask to be switched into Gryffindor! Go talk to the headmaster, I'm sure he wouldn't say no." Abby's eyes lit up and she grinned at her twin. Of course, why hadn't she thought of that. After Potions she'd just find the headmaster and ask to be switched out of Slytherin.

Abby sat next to her brother and Ron in Potions and the class waited for their teacher to enter. A tall man walked in, his long black cloak flowing out behind him. Abby recognized the man as being the professor who had been watching her last night, and the professor who had handed out their timetables this morning. The professor turned around and with a flick of his wand, his name appeared on the chalk board; "Professor Snape". Professor Snape glared at the students and began lecturing them about work ethic and discipline. When he noticed Harry taking notes he barked out, "Ah Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." He sneered. "Would you be so kind, Mr. Potter, to tell the class the three necessary ingredients in making a sleeping drought?"

"Umm... I don't..." Harry stammered

"Can you," Snape interrupted him, "tell the class which single ingredient is more poisonous than any other ingredient used in potion making?"

Harry's eyes widened. "I don't..."

"Didn't think we needed to crack open a book before coming here did we?" Harry looked shocked. Abby, of course, had read all of her textbooks before coming to Hogwarts, but she had read them more out of curiosity. Harry, like almost everyone else, had skimmed over the books, but hadn't thought he needed to memorize them. The bushy-haired girl from the train (Abby thought she remembered her going up when Professor McGonagall had called 'Hermione Granger') raised her hand excitedly. Snape ignored her raised hand and turned back to Harry,

"What, Mr. Potter, can we find in the stomach of a goat to cure most all poisonous potions?" Harry stammered and Hermione raised her hand even higher. Continuing to ignore Hermione, Snape asked Harry another question,

"Where is the Orange Root most commonly found?" Harry shook his head bewildered and Hermione literally stood up off her chair. "Sit down Miss Granger!" Snape snapped. Hermione blushed and sat back in her seat. Snape flicked his wand again and a complicated ingredient and instruction list appeared on the black board. "I want this done by the end of class. Detention for everyone who can't finish it." Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned. Draco turned around and winked at Abby. The first years all scrambled to begin making their studied the words on the blackboard and then took her ingredients out of her back and she collected everything she didn't have from the store cupboard. She pulled out her tools and got to work.

Severus watched the dark haired girl sitting in the back next to her brother. She worked meticulously and her eyes never left her work. Severus let his eyes sweep the other students. Granger's hair was twice its normal size, Weasley and Potter were scrambling to work together and figure out how to work the potion and Malfoy kept trying to catch his professor's eyes. Severus deliberately avoided the eyes of the eager student and turned his attention back to Abby. He noted that Abby looked just as Lily had whenever Lily was working on her potions. Severus felt his eyes tear up and he coughed. The bell suddenly rang to signify the end of class and the first years scuffled to bottle their potions and bring it to their professor. Snape eyed each of the vials wearily, each potion was either too light or too dark. Neville Longbottom, a short stout boy, had managed to turn his potion a bright purple. When Abby handed in her potion, Severus saw that it was the perfect color and the perfect shade, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

The rest of the day wasn't as enjoyable for Abby as potions had been. Abby had enjoyed mixing the different ingredients and watching what each ingredient added to the potion and how it changed the potions color and consistency. After potions, the Slytherins had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Transfiguration and Charms with the Ravenclaws.

Abby had looked for Dumbledore during her classes but he was never anywhere to be found. That evening, instead of eating supper with the Slytherins, Abby made her way to the head-table and approached Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked up from his dinner and smiled at the nervous first year. "How can I help you Miss Potter?" Abby clucked her tongue nervously,

"Um... Sir, well, you see..." Abby stammered. Dumbledore nodded at her encouragingly. "Well sir, the thing is, I believe that the Sorting Hat put me in wrong house. I'd really rather be in Gryffindor, with my brother." Dumbledore looked surprised at Abby's request and Professor McGonagall starred at Abby with sympathy. Professor Snape jerked his head up and starred at Abby in surprise.

"My dear Miss Potter, may I ask why you don't want to remain in your current house?" Dumbledore asked Abby

"Everyone says that witches and wizards who are housed in Slytherin will come out evil, and I miss my brother." Abby hung her head. Dumbledore looked up and locked eyes with Snape. Nodding, Dumbledore stood up.

"Abby, come along with me to my office. Professor Snape, if you would be so happy to accompany us." The three made their way out of the hall and Abby felt the stares and heard the whispers follow her out. As she walked past the Slytherin table, she made eye contact with Draco. He raised his eyes at Abby in question, but Abby just looked down and continued walking. When the trio reached Dumbledores office, he beckoned for Abby to take a seat.

"Miss Potter, I want to point out that lots of what you have heard are rumors about Slytherin house." Abby shook her head

"That's not true sir, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was part of Slytherin house." Dumbledore nodded in agreement

"You're right, but that's not to say that all Gryffindors are perfect." Abby felt angry tears well up in her eyes

"I don't want to be in Slytherin!" Professor Snape, who had been silent for this whole time suddenly spoke up

"Perhaps, Dumbledore, if the girl really doesn't want to be in Slytherin, she should be moved." Dumbledore frowned

"No, Severus, it doesn't work like that, as we both know." and turning back to Abby, "The Sorting Hat has never been wrong before Miss Potter, I believe that time will show you how right the sorting hat was." Abby frowned

"It's not fair" She whispered. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Dumbledore said,

"I cannot switch which house you are in. Like I said, the Sorting Hat has never been wrong before. Embrace who you are becoming Abigail, this could be the start of something new for you."

**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy ending folks, I couldn't help it :)** **How did you all like this chapter?**


	10. Slytherin Pride

Slytherin Pride

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Abby found that, as time went by, she began to become better and better friends with her fellow Slytherins. She enjoyed her classes thoroughly and she found that much of what she was being taught came naturally to her. Her favorite class became potions, and although she had tried to avoid Professor Snape since their meeting with Dumbledore, she found that he wasn't resentful towards her.

It was a late autumn day when she and Draco were walking around the grounds. Since her meeting with Dumbledore, Abby had gone out of her way to be nice to Draco and to make friends with him. She found that she liked him a lot. He was a lot of fun, and despite her brothers disapproving looks, she was glad for his friendship. The two walked around the grounds and Draco told Abby about his family life. Abby envied Draco, for his childhood seemed so perfect compared to hers. Bitterly, she told him about the Dursley's

"They were awful. We never got birthday presents and they worked us dry. They would never lift a finger for anything and my cousin... urg, he was a whole different spices." Draco was a good listener. He groaned at all the right places and laughed whenever Abby would tell him about the things her and her brother used to do to Dudley. It was nearing supper when the duo headed back up to the castle. They sat with Blaise and Theo for supper and Draco said that Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all had detention with McGonagall for not doing their homework for the third time. The group ate and joked about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quirrel was a funny man who wore a turban. He had a terrible stutter and it seemed as if he was terrified of his own subject. Draco had just wound his napkin around his head and had been in the middle of imitating Professor Quirrels stutter when Snape appeared. The group tried to hide their laughter as Snape told Draco off. Abby was snickering into her hand when Professor Snape turned to face her.

"Miss Potter, if you would please follow me, I'd like a word." Abby shrugged at Draco and followed her professor out of the great hall. They walked in silence until they reached the potions class. Snape opened the door and beckoned Abby over to his desk. He held up one of her potions. It was a dark red color and when he shook it, white froth appeared.

"Is something wrong Professor?"

"Miss Potter, this potion has been whipped up to perfection. Very few people can make this potion the right way, for a first year, you are very advanced." Abby beamed

"Thank you Professor!" Snape offered Abby a rare smile and then asked her

"I don't normally do this, but for a first year you are very advanced. How would you like to have some extra private potion lessons with me? I could show you how to make things that we won't be covering until later and I will prepare you to be able to take Advanced Potions when the time comes as opposed to Regular Potions." Abby grinned

"Oh sir, I'd love that!" She giggled and gave her professor a hug. Snape grunted in surprise and stumbled back. Abby didn't seem to notice. Pulpit back she asked,

"When do we start?"

"How about tomorrow evening at 7:00?" Abby smiled and grabbed her bag

"See you then!" grinning, Abby left the dungeons and made her way back up to the hall to find her friends. Instead of finding her fellow Slytherins, Abby came face-to-face with her brother and Ron.

"Abby!"

"'Allo Harry, Ron." Greeted Abby smiling. Harry gave his sister hug and the threesome began to walk together.

"Abby, we never see you anymore. Why aren't you every around?" Harry asked his siter. Abby blushed,

"Well, I've been with Draco a lot. Plus, now I'm going to be doing private potions lessons with Snape so I'll be around even less." Harry reddened

"Why are you friends with Malfoy? It's not right. I'm telling you Abby, he's bad news. And Snape? Really? Snape is the worst teacher in the whole school!" Now it was Abby's turn to go red in anger.

"Harry James Potter. Who are you to tell me who I can be friends with? You're not my mum!"

"You're right Abigail, I'm not. But in case you haven't noticed we haven't got a mum! And I'm just trying to look out for my sister!" Abby's eyes widened. She starred at her brother in such shock and anger that Harry backed up. He had never seen his sister looking so angry at him. At others, sure, Abby was always shooting looks at Uncle Vernon's back. But since they had been very young, Abby and Harry had always been inseparable and they almost never got mad at each other. Abby glared at her brother and Harry stammered, "Abby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." but it was too late. Abby spun around and marched away angrily.

Abby felt tears fall down her face. She didn't like thinking about her parents, because it made her feel so very alone in the world. Especially at the age that she was, what Abby wanted more than anything else was a mum. Aunt Petunia had never been a motherly figure in Abby's life, and she had never had female teachers that showed an interest in her life.

As Abby walked, she thought about how maybe Dumbledore had been right. Perhaps this could be a new start in Abby's life. Suddenly, Abby walked smack into Draco. "Oh. Ouch, why were you walking so fast Abby?" Draco asked rubbing her shoulder. Abby couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Draco's face was screwed up in pain and his normally smooth features were disfigured in pain.

'I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my brother." Abby groaned to show Draco that it hadn't been good thoughts.

"Speaking of your brother," Draco grinned, "Did you hear? He made the Quidditch team." Draco had explained the rules of Quidditch before to Abby and the game fascinated her, but it wasn't her thing. She wasn't bothered in the same way Draco was that first years weren't allowed their own brooms.

"Why do you look so pleased about this?" Abby asked suspiciously

"Because," Draco started, "after I found out I went to speak to Professor Snape. He granted me permission to play on the Slytherin house team as well. I'll be playing seeker, same as your dear brother." Abby smiled along with her friend,

"Congratulations Draco! I can't wait to see you play!" The two began to walk back to the common rooms and the conversation turned to Halloween. Halloween was in two days, and they were both looking forward to the Halloween feast that the school would be hosting. Draco told Abby about things that had happened previous years on Halloween at Hogwarts, things his father had told him. Abby laughed along with Draco as he told her about pumpkins that had been bewitched to chase students around the school, teachers who had distributed candy that glued the students mouths shut, a singing vampire that had paid the school a visit one year and other stories that made Abby's side hurt with laughter. That evening Abby went together content, for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts, that she was a Slytherin, and not a Gryffindor.

On the night of Halloween, Abby decided that is was time to make amends with her brother. She didn't like not speaking to him, and although she was still angry with him for what he had said, it was time to become friends again.

As she made her way over to the Gryffindor house table, Professor Quirrel ran into the Great Hall and yelled,

"Troll! In the dungeon!" And collapsed in a heap on the floor. There was a mad panic of students and Abby wove her way over to where Harry and Ron were. She looked at Harry and he shrugged at her and then embraced her in a hug,

"I don't want to fight with you Abby!"\

"Me either. I'm sorr..." But Ron interrupted before she had a chance to finish her sentence,

"As cute as this reunion is, there is a troll in the school and I don't want to be eaten! Can we pick up where we left off some other time?" Abby laughed and turned to meet up with the other Slytherins where Harry suddenly yelled,

"Hermione!" Abby turned around to face her brother with question marks in her eyes. Ron whipped around and yelled,

"Crap! We have to go get her!" The threesome ran and as they were running, Harry explained to Abby what had happened. Hermione had heard him and Ron making fun of her and in tears, she had gone off to the bathroom. As far as they knew, she was still there. Understanding, Abby hurried the little group forward. They heard a high pitched scream and Harry recognized it as being Hermionies. Racing forward, the group barged into the girls washroom in time to see a huge troll cowering over a whimpering, bushy haired girl.

"Hermione!" Abby yelled, "Come over here!" Hermione whimpered more but wouldn't move. Abby screamed at Hermione to get her wits, and Ron threw a piece of broken sink at the trolls head to divert it's attention. The troll turned on Ron and now it was Ron's turn to whimper. Harry ran up to the troll and jumped onto it's back. Not knowing what else to do, Abby charmed the trolls stick to fly out of it's hand and land in it's head, knocking it out. With a mighty crash, it fell to the ground.

With a bang, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape barged into the bathroom. "What in the world happened" Professor McGonagall screeched

"Uh... well you see..." Both Harry and Ron stammered while Abby just remained silent. Hermione interrupted them and said,

"I thought I could handle the troll alone. Ron, Harry and Abby came to help me after they found out my plan." Abby starred at Hermione wide-eyed. She was telling an outright lie to a teacher! Professor McGonagall yelled at the three Gryffindors and Snape beckoned for Abby to follow him. Abby followed Snape to the dungeons in silence. When they got there, Snape turned to face Abby.

"I know that what Miss Granger told Professor McGonagall was a lie, but I won't press you. I will not give you detention, nor punish you in anyway, however I encourage you to try and stay out of trouble Abigail."

"Please call me Abby." Snape smiled slightly,

"I encourage you to stay out of trouble, _Abby_." Abby smiled and nodded. She turned to go, but then turned back.

"Sir, I wanted to apologize. After the sorting, when I complained to Professor Dumbledore about being sorted into Slytherin, I said that only bad wizards emerged from the house. I didn't mean it. You were in Slytherin, and you're not a bad wizard." Snape shook his head,

"How very wrong you are Abby." He said sadly. Abby frowned in question, but she didn't press her professor. Looking once more behind her, she turned to go. Before she closed the door, she could swear that she saw tears slipping down Professor Snape's cheeks.

A week later, it was the first Quidditch match of the season. Abby sat next to Blaise, Pansy and Theo as they cheered for the Slytherin team. When the Slytherins, Draco looked up and winked at Abby. She laughed and clapped for her house team. When the Gryffindors emerged Abby watched as her brothers eyes widened with shock at seeing Draco on the opposite team. He looked up furiously and locked eyes with his sister. She starred back innocently, although she was angry with Harry for thinking that she owed it to him to tell him that Draco would be playing.

The game started and the twins friend, Lee Jordan, began commentating. Abby screamed and cheered until her voice was hoarse. The game went on for nearly twenty minutes. She watched as Draco and her brother circled the field, their eyes searching for the golden snitch. Abby watched as the anticipation grew. Gryffindor was up by 40 points and Slytherin was getting tired. Abby was so focused on Draco that she didn't even notice her brothers broom. It had started jerking out of control and it looked as though Harry had no power over what was happening. Abby caught sight of her brother and, her eyes wide, she watched at the broom jerked him, higher and higher into the air. Suddenly the broom stoped jerking and at the same time,

"Look!" Pansy screeched, "He's seen it!" All the Slytherins turned their attention back to Draco and away from Harry as he made a wild dive. Because Harry was so high up, Draco caught the snitch easily. The Slytherins went wild. The Gryffindor players landed on the ground, their eyes dark. Harry landed his broom and glared up at Abby as if this was somehow her fault.

Abby hopped down from the stands and chased her brother into the changing rooms.

"Harry!" A tall sixth year stepped into her way,

"Sorry, but no Slytherin's are aloud, you could be a spy" Abby shoved him out of her way

"Shut up – I'm here to see my brother." Abby made her way over to where Harry sat

"What's your problem? Why were you glaring at me?" Harry looked up darkly

"Seriously Abby, _why_? Because I'm your brother! You should have told me Malfoy would be playing!" Abby starred dumbfounded at her brother,

"Are you kidding me, Harry? Slytherin is my house! I'm not a freaking double agent." Harry glared at his twin

"Well you should choose where your loyalties lie." Abby laughed

'I know exactly where they lie. I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. Yeah, you're my brother, but bugger off. This isn't about loyalties of alliances. I cannot believe you would say something so stupid." Harry got up and shoved his sister out of the way. Abby stormed after him out of the changing rooms.

"Harry! You don't get to do this!" Harry spun around to face her,

"You're different now that you're a Slytherin. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You know what, Harry, I'm glad I'm a Slytherin." Abby retorted. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy appeared behind her. "I'm proud to be a Slytherin. I don't know what your problem is, but don't you dare talk to me like you own me. I'm your sister, don't you forget that. I'm your sister whether I be in Slytherin or not, and honestly, it's pathetic how you think I owe you anything." Abby spat on the ground and turned around. She smiled at her fellow Slytherins and gave Draco a hug,

"Congratulations on your spectacular catch. It was an amazing win." And smiling, her and her friends walked back up to the castle.

**A/N: Hi guys. So, I'm curious. How do you think this fight with Harry will affect Abby? What about her relationships with her fellow Slytherins? Leave me a review! I'd love to know your predictions for the future.**


	11. Accusations, Potions Master, Ginger Twin

Accusations, Potions Master, Ginger Twins - repeat

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Ever since the troll incident, Harry and Ron had befriended Hermione, and now the three were inseparable. One morning, Abby looked over and saw her brother and his two friends huddled over a big book. She was just walking past the Gryffindor table to leave the Great Hall when Hermione called her over. "Abby! Come here for a second." Abby walked over to where the three sat. Six pairs of eyes were staring at her when she finally snapped,

"What?" Hermione glanced at Harry before turning to Abby,

"The other day we were being chased by Filch because we had gone down the third floor corridor by accident. We found a room and went inside to hide from Filch. When we turned around we came face-to-face with a giant three-headed dog. I noticed that the dog was standing on a trap door so we asked Hagrid about it." Abby starred at Hermione,

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, um, you see, on Halloween, we noticed that when Snape came into the girl's washroom he was limping. A couple days later Harry heard him tell Filch that he was lucky that the dog hadn't bit off his entire leg." Abby started to object but Hermione interrupted her, "Remember the Quidditch match? Snape was the one making Harry's broom go crazy. I saw him; he was muttering and not blinking. I've read about curses like that, you have to be completely focused and Snape wasn't blinking!"

"You guys don't know what you're saying! Snape trying to kill Harry? That's crazy!"

"Is it Abby?" Harry asked his sister. "It's no secret that he hates me and you heard Hermione, he held perfect concentration!"

Abby laughed, "Harry, if he really wanted to kill you he would had succeeded, and you're still here, so he obviously didn't succeed." Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione. "What?" Abby asked

"I set his robes on fire." Hermione whispered

"You did what?" Abby stood up angrily, "You don't understand how harsh that accusation is! You lot have no idea what you're talking about!"

Abby stood up and marched out her brother called after her but she ignored him. Angry tears fell down her face and without thinking she made her way to Professor Snape's office. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Abby opened the door and when Snape looked up and saw her he rushed to her side. "Abby! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Abby shook her head and sat down in a desk. Snape sat on the desk chair next to her and, with his eyes wide, asked what was wrong.

"Everything! I have never fought with my brother before in my life and this is the second fight we've had in no time at all." Snape got Abby a hanky and she blew her nose noisily in it. "He is so controlling and he doesn't like my friends, I know he judges me for being in Slytherin, though he doesn't say it..." And so she talked. Her tears were rough and ragged for about an hour before Snape interrupted her.

"Hogwarts has a tendency to show us each a part of ourselves that we never knew existed. Hogwarts school holds many secrets and around every corner there is something that will surprise you without a doubt. You are discovering things about yourself that you didn't know before. You are finding that you and your brother are becoming less and less close, that might not be a bad thing Abby, you've never had friends other than your brother. Maybe this is your time to discover things about yourself that you didn't know before. I recall Dumbledore telling you that this was the start of something new, he's right you know." Abby smiled at her professor and got up out of her desk chair, she gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into the black fabric of his robe. Abby pulled away from her professor and she grinned before promising to come tomorrow night for their weekly private potion lessons.

Abby let herself out of Snape's office and wandered around the school. About half-way to the Slytherin common room she walked into Fred and George Weasley. "Look Fred, a Slytherin first year. Perhaps we should curse her." Abby frowned at them.

"I remember you two from the strain station." She said, eyeing them wearily. Fred studied her with wide-eyes.

"Oh yes. You're Harry's sister right?" Abby nodded frowning,

"Glad to know that I'm known as 'Harry's Sister'"

"Well," Started George, "Harry's friends with Ron so we've seen him around. Plus, he's on the Quidditch team, so we know him. The only time I ever saw you was on the platform." Abby nodded in understanding.

"What is that?" She asked pointing to the vials and pieces of parchment in Fred's hand. Fred and George glanced at each other, a wicked gleam in their eyes.

"How do we know we can trust you? You are a Slytherin after all." Abby glared at them at slapped them each on the arm. Fred laughed.

"Fine, but you have to keep it a secret!" Abby grinned and nodded in agreement. "We've been working on something. It's sort of like exploding goo fireworks. We've planned to set them off on the second floor corridor. It will really tick Filch off, but it'll be worth it." Abby began to laugh, a wicked gleam appearing in her eyes also.

"I want to help!" Fred and George exchanged a look before grinning back at Abby,

"Count yourself in!" Abby grinned back excitedly. The three walked away, heads together discussing exactly how their plan would play out.

Three weeks later Abby was sitting in Potions class, eyes on her watch. At a quarter to 10 she raised her hand and asked to use the bathroom. She rushed out of the class and ran for the third floor corridor. Fred and George appeared and the three grinned at each other. "Remember," Fred said to Abby, "Count to 100, throw the goo in the air and then run as far away as you can. Fred, George and Abby all slapped hands and then went to their separate areas. Abby counted to 100 in her head and as soon as she reached 100 she threw the too in the air. A loud explosion appeared and Abby took off. She ran back to Snape's class room and resumed her seat beside Draco and Theo. That night at supper the Weasley twins walked over to Abby and sat beside her at the Slytherin table. Draco eyed them wearily but Abby brushed him off. Whispering to Abby Fred said,

"Everything went amazing. Filch was cleaning up goo for hours." Abby giggled along with the twins and they all silently high fived before the twins resumed their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Abby had just gone back to eating her supper when Professor Snape came up to the Slytherin table. "I need a list of people who will be staying for Christmas." Abby signed up to stay along with Theo and Blaise. Draco and Pansy would both be at home with their families for Christmas. Pansy had offered to have Abby stay with her but Abby had declined. She knew that the Wesley's would be staying and her brother, of course, would be staying behind as well.

Ever since her talk with Professor Snape, Abby had decided that she was no longer angry with her brother, but she also wasn't about to rush to apologize.

That evening in the Slytherin common room, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Abby all claimed the arm chairs by the fire. They talked about Christmas and how excited they were to have the break from school. Draco boasted that he knew his father would be buying him the newest broomstick. Slytherin had won their game against Hufflepuff, but they still had two more games until the season was up; one against Ravenclaw, and one more against Gryffindor. Abby was looking forward to the holidays, it would be nice to have the break from school. She and Professor Snape had talked about their potion lessons and Abby had begged him to continue even during the holidays.

The next day Hermione had ran up to Abby before potions class and pulled her aside,

"We know something more about what the dog is guarding." She whispered. Abby raises her eyebrows in question, "It has something to do with Nicholas Flamel!" Hermione had whisper-shouted. Professor Snape jerked his head up and Abby pulled Hermione away from the group.

"I know that name..." Abby pondered

"That's what Harry said..." Hermione had whispered back to Abby. Together the girls made plans to research Nicholas Flamel later that evening.

After class, Snape called for Abby to stay behind. "Abby, what do you know about Nicholas Flamel?" Abby looked at him confused,

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Abby," started Professor Snape looking serious, "Please be careful. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Abby stared at Professor Snape in shock. She nodded slowly and then turned to go. Abby wove through the halls trying to find her brother and Ron and Hermione. She finally spotted Harry up ahead and ran up to him.

"Harry! Maybe you're right about Snape. He knows something about Flamel and he's not talking about it, perhaps you lot were right in thinking he was trying to steal whatever the dog is guarding."


	12. Christmas at Hogwarts

Christmas at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Harry, Abby and Ron were all crowded around a table in the library. Hermione had gone home for Christmas, and the three left behind had promised to spend as much time as they could research Nicholas Flamel. Abby angrily slammed her book shut, "I know I've seen his name before! I just can't remember where." Harry nodded in agreement. Abby suddenly froze, "Wait! Oh my goodness… could it be? I'll be right back!" And getting up, she ran out of the library. She ran down to the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room when she slammed into Snape. He was holding a pile of books and they all toppled to the floor from the impact.

"Oomf, watch where you're goi… Oh, hello Abby." Abby smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Professor, I was in a bit of a hurry." Snape nodded in agreement,

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" Abby suddenly clammed up.

"Um… well you see, I was just off…" She stammered. Snape laughed and said,

"It's okay that you don't want to tell me." He smiled. Abby offered him a smile in return, 'You are staying out of trouble though, aren't you?" He looked stern. Abby smiled weakly and nodded. Once he was finished collecting his books, Snape nodded Abby and walked away. Abby watched him go and whispered to herself,

"I better be wrong about you."

Abby spun on her heels and ran the rest of the way to the dormitories. Pulling her trunk open she scrambled around trying to find what she was looking for. Finally she found it. Picking it up, she ran back to the library nearly colliding with her brother and Ron. She pulled the two boys aside and showed them what she was holding. Ron frowned,

"It's Dumbledore's chocolate frog card…?" But Harry understood.

"Of course!" He said, slapping his palm to his forehead. "The card reads that Dumbledore worked with Nicholas Flamel on his work on the _Philosopher's Stone_!" Abby grinned and nodded.

"So, the dog is guarding the Philosopher's stone!" Ron said grinning also but then he frowned and looked at Harry, "What exactly is the Philosopher's stone?" Harry frowned also but Abby just shook her head in disbelief,

"The Philosopher's Stone will grant the owner either extreme riches or everlasting life. I remember reading about Nicholas Flamel, he is 666 years old and his wife, Prunelle is 658."

"What could Snape want with the Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked. Abby shook her head sadly,

"I have no idea…"

"We should send an owl to Hermione; she'd want to know that we found Flamel." Said Ron, breaking the silence. The other two nodded in agreement. Harry offered to send Hedwig to Hermione and he left for the Owlery. Ron turned to Abby and offered an encouraging smile,

"Everything will work out. In advance though, I'm sorry if it is Snape. I know how much you like him." Abby smiled.

"Thanks Ron"

That evening, Blaise, Theo and Abby sat around the fire in the Slytherin common room. They were in the process of playing a very foul game of Gobstones. All three were covered in the gross smelling liquid and were all rolling around laughing. Abby was thankful for the distraction and she was enjoying the time with her friends. They had already gone through a game of Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess when Theo produced a golden snitch that he had somehow managed to get his hands on. They threesome took turns diving after the glittering gold ball. It was nearing 2:00am when they finally dispersed. Abby gave her friends giant Christmas-Eve-Hugs and then fell asleep and dreamt of fireplaces, exploding snap, wizard chess and golden snitches.

The next morning, Abby squealed in delight at the massive amount of presents at the foot of her bed. She gathered her gifts in a bag and went to wake Theo and Blaise. Because it was only the two of them in the boy's dormitories, Abby just barreled in without knocking. She rounded them up and begged them to go with her to meet up with the Gryffindor's. Harry and Ron had agreed that they would all go to the Great Hall to open gifts together. Hesitantly, Blaise and Theo agreed. She ran with her friends to the Great hall and sat next to her brother. Both Harry and Ron eyed the Slytherin's with Abby with distaste, but, to Abby's great relief, they didn't say anything.

Abby opened her presents to find; an interesting book from Hermione about different spells and what their origins were, a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a "Weasley Jumper" from Mrs. Weasley and a bunch of minced pies, a musical flute from Hagrid, identical to one he had given Harry (Abby immediately felt bad for not having visited him and made a mental note to go see him as soon as she could), her own set of Wizard Chess from Blaise, a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans from Theo, a miniature snitch from Draco, her own copy of Hogwarts a History from her brother and a book about complicated potions from Professor Snape. Abby looked up at the head table and saw that Professor Snape was watching her. She smiled a small smile in thanks. Professor Snape smiled back and mouthed, 'For our lessons'. Abby turned to her other friends and her brother and gave them all a hug in thanks.

Food appeared before the students and they all dug in hungrily. When everyone was finished eating they pulled their Christmas crackers. They let out a mighty bang and each cracker held a hat (Abby could make out flowered bonnets, princess crowns, top hats, pointy wizard hats...) and a special gift. That afternoon, her friends all went outside for a snowball fight. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but when they became too wet and cold, they all trudged back inside for hot cocoa.

That evening, before going to bed, Harry had pulled her aside, "Since we've been here we've fought more than we have in our entire lives. I don't want to fight with you Ab." Abby smiled at her brother and nodded in agreement,

"Me either," and giving him a bug said, "Happy Christmas." Before she walked away Harry said,

"Oh, and before I forget, just because we hung out with your friends today doesn't mean we're friends. Count it as a once in a lifetime Christmas present." Abby laughed and walked away.

Instead of turning left to go to the common room, Abby turned left towards Snape's office. She knocked on the door and let herself in. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, writing something down. "What are you writing Professor?" Snape looked up at Abby,

"I'm grading everyone's essays on the five uses of dragon blood."

"But it's Christmas! You should be out having a good time!" Abby said, sitting on her professor's desk.

"The papers aren't going to go away." Said Snape laughing. Abby smiled, but then suddenly felt bad. In the festivities of Christmas, she had momentarily forgotten all about the Philosopher's Stone. Abby shifted uncomfortably, "Are you alright?" Snape asked worriedly. Abby nodded and stood up off the desk,

"I wanted to thank you for the book. It was kind of you to get me something." Snape smiled and stood up also,

"Anything for my prize pupil." Abby smiled and turned to go but Snape took her wrist and stopped her.

"Is everything alright Abby? You're acting funny…" Abby smiled weakly,

"I'm fine, professor." Abby got up and left her professors office.

When Abby got back up to her common room, she pulled back the covers on her four-poster and was about to climb in when a small package caught her eye. She pulled it from under her pillow and examined it. Pulling off the paper, she found a silver bracelet with bright white pearls surrounding the edges. Abby pulled out a note and read; "This was left in my possession before your mother died. It belonged to her and I thought that you would like to have it." Abby couldn't see a signature, so she shrugged the bracelet on and crawled into bed.


	13. Chasing Snape

Chasing Snape

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

As soon as Hermione got back from being on Holiday, the three filled her in on everything they had found. Hermione nodded, remembering a lot from Harry's letter. They probably could have discussed all day, but they had potions first and nobody was in the mood to be late.

For whatever reason, Snape was in a horrible mood. He barked at Neville for doing a sloppy job with his potion and he spent the last 30 minutes lecturing Harry about how he should have helped Neville when he saw him messing up his potion. That night, for homework, they were assigned a twenty-four inch essay to write about the proper way to brew an aging potion. They would have to include all the things that could go wrong if one step was skipped.

After class, Hermione whispered to Abby that she wanted to see her later that night. Abby agreed and at exactly 8:00pm, she met up with the three Gryffindor's. Hermione started telling her friends about how she had been walking past the teacher's room in search of Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, when she heard Snape interrogating Quirrel.

"Snape was asking for Quirrel's bit of 'Hocus Pocus'. I think that he's figured out how to get past the three headed dog, Fluffy, and now all he needs is whatever Quirrel's spell is that's blocking the Stone." Abby looked at the ground,

"Are you alright?" her brother asked,

"I really don't want it to be true." She answered, looking her friends in the eye. Hermione nodded sympathetically, but her brother and Ron just looked uncomfortable.

That evening, Harry came to find Abby. He found her in one of the deserted hallways; she was working on her transfiguration spells using small stones she found on the ground. "Abby," Harry tapped her on the shoulder,

"Oh hey Harry," Abby put her wand down and sat on the windowsill. "What's up?" She asked her brother.

"Hermione, Ron and I were talking..." Harry said looking uncomfortable, "And we think that tomorrow we'll have to go to see Dumbledore and tell him everything we know. We'll go first thing tomorrow; it's a Saturday so there won't be any classes." Abby nodded sadly.

The next day Abby went to find her brother and their friends. The foursome walked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall appeared in front of them and peered down at them through her spectacles,

"What are you three doing inside on such a lovely day like today?" The four first years glanced at each other trying to think of something to say. Finally Hermione turned to McGonagall and said,

"We're looking for Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore is not here. He was called by owl to go to the Ministry of Magic. The minister was in need of some assistance." Harry's jaw dropped open and he starred at Professor McGonagall dumbfounded,

"We have to see him!" Ron pleaded,

"Well Mr. Weasley I'm afraid that that is impossible at the moment." Abby interrupted Harry's stutters and said,

"Professor, it's about the Philosopher's Stone." Professor McGonagall gasped and the books she had been carrying toppled to the floor.

"I don't know how it is that you four know about the Philosopher's Stone but..."

"We think that Snape is going to try and steal it." Hermione interrupted,

"Professor Snape, Miss Granger and no, you are wrong. Professor Snape is one of the teachers trying to protect the Stone." Ron opened his mouth to say something but Professor McGonagall cut him off, "No, Mr. Weasley. Now, you four will put this from your mind and go spend the rest of the day outside. Out! Now!" The four turned around and scurried outside.

"Snape's going to steal the Stone tonight," Harry whispered, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who sent the letter to Dumbledore. We have to be prepared; we'll just have to stop him ourselves." Hermione, Ron and Abby nodded in agreement. With their heads together, the four discussed how the evening would pan out. Finally, they had a solid plan and Abby left for the Slytherin common rooms and the three Gryffindor's headed to the Gryffindor common room.

That evening at a quarter to 9, Abby told her friends that she had forgotten that she needed to talk to Professor Sprout. She said goodbye to them and left the common room. Abby met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the third floor corridor. The whispered a hello to each other and opened the door containing Fluffy. The big three-headed dog was sound asleep on the floor and a harp was magically continuing to play even though there was no one strumming it. Harry whispered that he would open the trap door first and jump down the drop. The other three agreed and Harry leapt into the hole. They waited for Harry to call up and say that he had landed and then the other three took the dive. They all landed on something squishy.

"What a lucky break we got by having this cushion to break our fall" said Ron happily. Both Abby and Hermione looked down and struggled to get up. They reached the wall and whipped around,

"Lucky? This is Devils Snare. Look at yourselves; it's going to kill you!" Hermione squealed. Harry and Ron both looked down and began to fight against the ropes of Devils Snare.

"Stop fighting it!" Abby shouted, "It will only kill you faster!"

"What?" Ron yelled

"Hold on, let me think. It doesn't like light or heat so..." Hermione pondered

"Then light a fire!" Harry yelled at her

"But there isn't any wood." Hermione wailed

"For goodness sake," Abby said, pushing Hermione out of the way. She muttered a spell and fire flew out from the end of her wand. The Devils Snare loosened and Harry and Ron made their way to the wall. Ron muttered about Hermione losing her head in difficult situations and Harry smiled in thanks at his sister. They all made their way over to a door at the end of the room, shrugging, Harry pulled it open.

The room was filled with glittering gold birds. Their wings were shimmery and the birds were all flying around.

"I bet if we run across the room to that door," speculated Harry pointing to a wooden door at the other end of the room, "The birds will attack us." The other three watched the birds and thought about what Harry had just said.

"I'll run across first." said Abby watching the birds. Harry glanced at his twin and then nodded.

"Okay. But be careful, cover your head." Abby nodded and then sprinted across the room, the birds didn't move. She looked over at the three Gryffindor's and shrugged,

"Wait... look. They're not birds!" Hermione yelled, "They're keys!" Abby turned around and tried to open the door,

"She's right, it's locked."

"How are we supposed to catch them?" Ron asked

"Brooms! Look, over there. This must be Madam Hooch's protection. We'll have to fly." Hermione pointed out

"There is only one broom." Abby pointed out

"Harry will fly. He is the best seeker in the century after all!" Hermione said, smiling at her friend. Harry nodded and got on a broom. After a minute, he saw a key whose wings were a little crushed; Harry dived and made a spectacular catch. He hurried down and unlocked the door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Abby all ran through the door. Lights flickered on and the foursome came face-to-face with a giant chess board. "Do you think we have to play our way across?" Abby pondered. Ron nodded slowly,

"I think so. I think that we each have to take a piece and then we'll play our way across. Hermione, look, you take the place of that castle, yes that's it. Harry, you'll play the bishop and Abby you take the place of that horse there."

"What will you play?"

"Me? I'm going to be the knight. White pieces play first in Chess... Yes, look..." a white pawn had just moved up two squares.

"You don't think this will be like real wizard chess do you" Hermione asked worriedly. Ron looked at her for a moment before turning his head back to the game.

And so they played. Ron was a good chess player, and Hermione, Ron and Abby were thankful for that. The game seemed to last ages but Ron took as many white pieces as they took black. Eventually, Ron pulled in a sharp gasp,

"Yes. Of course. I'll move up and the queen will take me. That will leave Abby free to take the king."

"Ron no!" Hermione yelled. Ron smiled sadly at her before stepping forward. The queen smashed Ron to the ground and he lay in a heap on the ground. Hermione screamed and Abby stepped forward quickly to claim the King before her friend messed up the game. With victory in their hands, the three friends rushed forward to see Ron.

"We'll come back for him! We have to keep moving now though." Harry told the two girls. They nodded sadly and followed Harry through into the next room. The next room was dark; a single table sat in the middle with bottles of potions. Hermione walked over, picked up a piece of parchment and held her fingers up to the other two to be quiet. She read the paper over three times and they smiled to herself.

"It's a riddle. It's simple really, 7 potions. One to get you forward, one to get you back, 2 poison and 3 wine. It was actually quite easy. This one," She held up a short fat bottle, "will bring you onwards. This one," she held up a medium sized blue bottle, "will bring you back."

"Harry, you take the potion that will bring you onwards. You can find the Stone. Hermione, you go back and help Ron. Send an owl to Dumbledore. I'll stay here, be safe you guys." She offered a small smile. Harry started to object but she shook her head, "We don't have a choice." The three nodded to each other and Harry and Hermione downed their potions. Harry looked once over his shoulder and smiled at Abby, then he turned back and walked through the fire. Hermione hugged her friend and then she too, walked through the fire. Abby sat on the ground and waited.

She seemed to wait for hours, though she speculated it had only been about half an hour. Suddenly she heard her brother scream. She jerked her head up and ran to the fire.

"Harry!" Her brother cried out again and Abby ran full at the fire. For a split second she felt extreme pain everywhere, and then she blacked out and fell unconscious.


	14. Dismissed Apologies

Dismissed Apologies

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Abby's eyes flickered open and she came face to face with Professor Snape. She screamed out in terror and began thrashing around. Snape put his hand out to steady her but she kicked it away. Madam Pomfrey came running and shooed Snape away. She began trying to console her patient and it was only then that Abby realized that she was in the hospital. Professor Dumbledore appeared at her side and took her hand,

"My dear Miss Potter. How are you feeling."

"Professor... Snape, he has the stone!" Dumbledore laughed and patted Abby's hand.

"My dear, quite a lot has happened since you passed out. But first things first, Professor Snape does not have the Stone, and nor was he ever trying to steal it." Abby frowned,

"Then who..."

"Professor Quirrel my dear. You see, your brother had a very close encounter with Lord Voldemort four evenings ago, do not worry, he is fine, just a little bruised. Professor Quirrel seemed to have been housing Lord Voldemort and he was trying to steal the stone to help his master return to power once again. In fact, it was Professor Snape who saved your life, my dear. And I fear that you would have lost your life had he gotten there a moment later." Abby frowned in confusion and Dumbledore began to explain all about how Professor Snape had gone into the basement later that night and had found Abby lying unconscious. He had then gone just in time to rip Quirrel off of Harry before her former professor had killed her brother. Dumbledore had then gone to get Harry but Snape had been the one to bring Abby up. Once Dumbledore explained everything to Abby, she nodded in understanding. Asking to see her professor, Dumbledore went to get him.

"Professor Snape..." Abby greeted him a small smile on her lips

"I am glad to see that you are doing better, Abigail." Replied Snape, standing at the foot of Abby's bed.

"Professor, I'm sorry for thinking you were going to steal the stone." Abby said sheepishly. Snape's face grew hard,

"Miss Potter, I am not one of your little friends whom you can accuse like that. I hear you told Professor McGonagall that you thought I would steal the stone? Well you had no right. Our private lessons will not be continuing next year, Abigail. Have a good summer." Straight and to the point. Abby watched him go, her heart sinking; she had wanted to thank him for saving her life.

Abby had had no other visitors that night and she was glad for it. She was the only one in the hospital and she appreciated the alone time. Madam Pomfrey dismissed her the next evening just in time for the school feast. She walked slowly to sit with her fellow Slytherin's and Draco greeted her with a smile. Slytherin had won the house cup and the Great Hall was decorated in black and green everywhere. After the feast, Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements. He awarded Gryffindor a last minute 50 points each for Harry, Ron and Hermione for their bravery down in the basement. That put Gryffindor 45 points above Slytherin. There were boo's from the Slytherin table until Dumbledore shushed them and awarded Abby 50 points as well. The Slytherin's all cheered and slapped Abby on the back, but Abby could barely smile. She glanced up at the Head Table, but Snape wouldn't look at her. The feast ended with three of the four houses angry, but Slytherin was cheering loud enough for everyone else.

Abby walked slowly in and around the halls. Everyone would be heading home in three days and she wasn't looking forward to going back to the Dursley's. Her feet carried her to Professor Snape's office. When she got there, she knocked on the door twice,

"Enter." She pushed open the door and saw her professor. He glanced up, but wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Professor…"

"Get out."

"I…"

"Abigail – get out of my classroom."

Abby starred wide-eyed at her professor and slowly backed out of the class. She felt tears spring to her eyes but she fought them back. She took a couple deep breaths and then walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. When she got there, she let herself in and he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello Abby."

"Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of question?"

"Why of course" Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and indicated for her to sit down.

"Harry told me that Voldemort was really interested in seeing him. Well, why didn't he want to see me?"

"Alas, Abby, the first question you ask I cannot answer." Dumbledore bowed his head and Abby starred at the top of his head angrily.

"On a happier note, however, Mr. Malfoy has come to me and asked if it would be alright for you to spend the summer with him." Abby looked up at the Headmaster and smiled for the first time in days,

"I'll go prepare my bags." Abby stood up to go, "Enjoy your summer sir."


	15. A Lost Cause

A Lost Cause

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Snape walked in to Dumbledore's office and glared at the old man. Dumbledore looked up sadly at his friend and rubbed the spot on his nose where his spectacles dug in.

"I did everything you said Albus. I encouraged her to stay in Slytherin, I gave her the private potion classes and I acted as both mentor and friend to her for the entire year!" Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"You're right Severus, you did everything just as I asked you."

"I cannot, I _refuse_ to do it again. Every time I look at her I see Lily, do you know how hard that is?"

"I cannot imagine."

"And still she doesn't trust me. You heard her, the accusations. She was convinced that I was trying to steal the Stone!" Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Find another mentor for the girl, for it shan't be me next year!"

"Severus, you know as well as I do that it has to be you, it cannot be anyone else!"

"Prophecies can be wrong!" Snape yelled at the Headmaster. Dumbledore stopped and studied the potions master,

"You care for the girl." He mused.

"I do no such thing." And with that, Snape whirled around and slammed Dumbledore's office door behind him.

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

**This is (obviously) the last chapter for the first year. I hated to write such a short chapter (it's just 220 words :o) but it is really important. As a lot of you pointed out, Snape was out of character for a lot of this story. This chapter explains (I hope) that he was acting on Dumbledore's orders for all on the un-Snape-like things that happened. You might be wondering why he is such a bum-hole to Harry then, even though Dumbledore's orders (In J.K.'s version) were to keep Harry safe. Details are key, and in Year 1, Dumbledore orders Snape to look out for Harry and to befriend Abby, that is the difference. Does that annoy any of you ;)? That all of his nice-eties were just an act? Well stick around, because he's going to become even more interesting ;)**

**I wanted to point something out about Abby - lots of you commented on how she was weepy, a little stupid, moronic etc. She's just 11! This being said, her character is going to get a lot more fun as she grows up, so Year 2 will show Abby beginning to act a little different. Plus, her summer spent at Malfoy Manor will affect her a lot in the way that she thinks and acts. Curious? Good, it keeps things interesting ;)**

**I have one more thing to say before I bid thee farewell. My friend and I are both writing our own takes on a SS/Potter-Sister ship and we agreed that after each book, we would stop and wait for the other, then we'd continue. She's not done book one yet, so I will continue writing, but I won't be able to upload until she's done Book 1 - A promise is a promise, no matter how small (have any of you ever read that Robert Munch book?). Anyways, if you're enjoying this story and can't wait to see more Abby (:D) then review and tell my friend to hurry it up - let's call her Tabitha for the sake of argument, I'll make sure she see's you're reviews.**

**Not sure how to review? It's the button... that says review... ;)**

**Thank you all for your continuous support! hugs and kisses to you all 3**

**(I wrote my A/N long to make up for the terrible length in chapter... x) )**

**xx**

**See you soon :)**


	16. Book 2 - Summer at the Malfoy's

BOOK TWO

Summer at the Malfoy's

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Draco and Abby ran to the garden shed and they both grabbed a broom. Draco attempted to instruct Abby how to get on the broom properly. "Look, yes. Grab it, like this, and kick off from the ground." The broom responded well to Abby and she flew straight up in the air almost right away. She was wobbly at first, but after a while she got the hang of it and she was flying just like a pro. She and Draco raced around the field and they took turns diving for Draco's snitch. Draco was a much better seeker, but Abby seemed to be quite good at blocking. Draco threw balls in her direction and she stopped almost all of them from going past her.

Draco picked up a small ball, about the size of a baseball, and threw it in Abby's direction. Abby watched it come close to her as she hovered on her broom. At the last minute she hurled towards it and caught it before it had a chance to pass the line they had indicated as keeper line.

"You're good Ab. You should try out for keeper."

Abby laughed but shook her head, "I wouldn't be a very good keeper." Abby was a very good keeper, but the truth was that she didn't want to play against her brother. Quidditch was his sport, and she didn't want to get in the middle of that.

Narcissa called the two children inside for supper and Draco and Abby hurried to put their brooms away. Supper was spaghetti with shrimp and white sauce that had been prepared by one of the Malfoy's many servants. Draco and Abby ate quickly and then they moved into the living area and sat by the fire. They sat on the ground and played game after game of wizard chess. When they were both bored of the game, they sat on the couch with hot chocolate and began to talk.

"I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts." Abby said

Draco looked perplexed, "Why?" he asked curiously

"Well, I miss my brother for starters and, while this summer has been the best I've had in my entire life, I miss Hogwarts."

Draco laughed and kicked his friend lightly, "You're a sap."

Abby laughed as well and she stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"I for one could do with not going back." Draco said in a bored sort of voice

"Why?"

"Well, there's a rumor, father told me about it. There is a chamber located beneath the school and the rumor says that the chamber will be reopened this year." He replied

Abby pondered this for a moment, "What's in the chamber? Why is it so bad?"

Draco shrugged and the two sat quietly for a moment thinking about the chamber from the rumors.

It was nearing 2:00 in the morning before Draco and Abby finally stopped talking and went to bed. Abby was sleeping in the Malfoy's guest bedroom and when she got there she saw a letter sitting on her bed. She figured that the owl must have brought it in through the open window. She tore open the letter but her heart sank when she saw that it was only from Hermione. Abby had been hoping that the letter would be from her brother, Harry. Harry hadn't written to her once this summer, despite her attempts to get in touch with him.

Abby figured that Harry was still angry with her. When he had figured out that Draco had asked her to stay the summer, Harry had asked Ron if he could spend the summer at the Burrow. Of course, the Weasley's had all been happy to have him, but Dumbledore hadn't given Harry permission. At first Harry had been angry, who was Dumbledore to tell him where he could spend the summer? But Dumbledore had insisted that Harry go home for at least most of the summer and then arrangements could be made later.

Abby read Hermione's letter and laughed. Hermione talked about how nice France was but how she wanted to get back to school and get back into learning and school work. It was just like Hermione to be unhappy being on Holiday somewhere but to rather be doing school work.

Abby put Hermione's letter down and crawled into bed. She pulled the covers up around herself and rolled over. She was tired, but she didn't know if she'd be able to sleep. Abby thought all about the previous year. She thought about how, for the first time in her entire life, she had been separated from her bother, and it hadn't really been so bad, she thought about all the new friends she's made and about how her brother had come face to face with Lord Voldemort at the end of the year. Lastly, she thought about Professor Snape. He was the head of house of Slytherin and he favorite teacher, but her brother hadn't trusted him. She had let her brother's opinion about someone effect the way she thought about them, and the end of the year had ended in Professor Snape yelling at her to get out of his classroom.

Abby sniffed and rolled over again and in an instant, she was fast asleep.

**A/N: Heya's :)**

**So I really liked people telling me that they wanted an update soon. My friend isn't done yet, but I really wanted to update. I know, I know, I stink - broken promises... but it's all of your influences ;)**

**Anyways. I know that this chapter is short/a little boring/ending with sappy Abby, but I will update the next chapter tonight if I get enough positive reviews :)**

**Hope it's okay xx**


	17. Weasley's and a Certain Blond Professor

Diagon Alley, the Weasley's and a certain blonde professor.

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

A week later, Abby went with the Malfoy's to Diagon Alley. Harry had finally written her a letter and told her that he would explain everything the next time she saw him. Abby had made plans with the Weasley's to meet up with them at Diagon Alley, but she would be shopping first of all with Draco.

The family travelled by Floo Powder and Draco and Abby went off to collect their school supplies. Neither of them needed new robes, so they went to get new potion supplies. At 10:00, they headed to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with the Weasley's and to buy their new books. Abby saw Harry up ahead so she said goodbye to Draco and went to meet up with her brother.

A blonde man was standing at the front of the store and a line-up had appeared traveling around and around the store twice. Abby studied the man with curiosity. He was talking about some book he had written and a whole bunch of adventures he had apparently gone on. All of the women and girls around were blushing and giggly, including Mrs. Weasley and Ron's sister Ginny. Harry whispered that the man's name was Gilderoy Lockhart and he was some profound, world-wide known Defense Against the Dark Arts master. Lockhart looked up and caught sight of Abby and Harry,

"My, my. Lookit here. In this bookshop, at this dry moment are the two people who I was actually very excited to be meeting. Ladies and Gentlemen, Abigail and Harry Potter!" Lockhart held out his hand and a photographer ushered the two bewildered children forward. Abby frowned at Lockhart but he only smiled, showing all of his bright white teeth. Lockhart put his arm around Abby and pulled her close. She gagged at his sickly sweet smell and pushed away.

"What Harry and Abigail didn't know when they stepped into Flourish and Blotts," Lockhart addressed the crowd, "is that they will not only each be getting my entire book collection for free, but they will also be getting the real Magical Me when they go back to school in September!" The crowd cheered but the twins only grimaced. Lockhart slammed a pile of books into their hands and they struggled to keep them from toppling over. They both pulled away from him as quickly as they could, and Harry handed his books to Ginny, while Abby got rid of hers with Ron. Ron eyed the books suspiciously but Abby wouldn't take them back. Her and her brother both bought their own, unsigned, copies of Lockhart's books and they group left the store. On the way out Abby called a goodbye to Draco and she was just about to step through the door with Ginny when a man with long, white-blonde hair appeared. Lucius Malfoy. Abby had spent enough time with him over the summer to know that he loomed, but he was mostly harmless.

"Hello Abigail." He greeted Abby, "And who is this with you? Let's see, tattered robes, bright red hair, you must be a Weasley." he snarled. Ginny quivered and whimpered slightly and Abby frowned at Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy picked up Ginny's book and rifled through the material.

"Second hand books too... Pity." Abby cleared her throat and glared and the man in front of her. Mr. Weasley appeared beside her and he too offered Mr. Malfoy a disapproving look.

"Malfoy, her books please." Mr. Weasley snarled,

"Here girl, take your books. They're the best your father can afford to give you." Mr. Malfoy threw Ginny's books back into her pail and she stumbled to keep them from falling. Draco appeared beside his father and grimaced at Abby. He didn't like the Weasley's any better than his father, but he had stopped talking badly about them around Abby.

The Weasley's and the two Potter children left the bookshop and went to meet up with the Granger's at a nearby coffee shop. Fred and George left when they saw their friend Lee Jordan and the four second years went off to get ice cream. Abby had offered to have Ginny come along with them, but she looked terrified at the thought of being with Harry.

Harry, Abby, Ron and Hermione went off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and sat outside while they all dug into their ice cream. Hermione asked Harry why he hadn't been answering their letters and Harry began to explain all about Dobby.

"I know Dobby!" Abby exclaimed,

"How?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, he's the Malfoy's house-elf. I saw him a lot this summer."

"Bloody elf got me a warning letter for using magic in the house" Harry snarled.

Abby laughed, but then she frowned suddenly, "What did he tell you Harry? Why shouldn't you be going back to school?"

"Something about some big plot to kill me or something, I don't really know."

Abby frowned and thought about what Draco had told her. It couldn't be a coincidence that Draco had just been talking to her about the Chamber beneath the school and then a house-elf, the _Malfoy's_ house elf, shows up and tells Harry that he cannot go back to school. "Perhaps it was just some cruel joke." She wondered aloud,

"You mean Malfoy set his house elf up to come tell me not to go back to Hogwarts? It wouldn't be unlike him." Harry agreed. Abby shrugged, she didn't like talking bad about her friend, but she was the first to admit that Malfoy could be a bit of a prick. Hermione broke the silence first by telling everyone that she wanted to go buy a new cloth to clean her cauldron. The group all got up and walked towards the store that sold what Hermione would need. After she bought her cloth, Ron asked if they could go to Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy some owl food for his owl.

The day went by quickly and by the time everyone had everything they needed, Hermione left with her parents and Harry and Abby joined the Weasley's for they would be staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Hermione gave them all a hug, "See you in two weeks!" she called over her shoulder before leaving the Alley.


	18. Second Years

Second Years

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Two weeks later, the two Potters and the house-hold of Weasley's were all trying desperately to get out the door to catch the train on time. Although everything was pre-packed, Mrs. Weasley insisted that everyone be up at the crack of dawn. Despite the complete drag of this, everyone was secretly very glad for this for it seemed that there was still so much to get ready.

Finally, everyone was ready and packed in the car. Mr. Weasley had just driven the car down to the end of the driveway when they had to turn around because Fred had forgotten his broom. Back in the car, Mr. Weasley had just started the car when Ron cried that he had forgotten his spells book. By now Mrs. Weasley seemed very agitated, and it didn't help when Ginny screeched that she had forgotten her diary. Finally, yet again, they were on the road. Mr. Weasley drove slowly to the end of the driveway as if he expected someone to shout that they needed to turn around again, but no one did.

The car pulled up to King's Cross at exactly 10:50. Mrs. Weasley dragged everyone inside at a mad run and instructed Fred and George to go through the barrier first. Ginny and Abby followed, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in behind them. Abby waited for her brother to come through the barrier, but neither he nor Ron did. She glanced at Mrs. Weasley and saw that she was fidgeting quite a bit. The clock struck 11:00 and Mrs. Weasley turned to Abby,

"Get on the train dear. I'm sure their coming, go ahead. I'll send a letter about Christmas. Have a good year, dear." And with a hug, Mrs. Weasley pushed Abby onto the train.

Abby looked once more towards the barrier and then went to go find her Slytherin friends. She trudged through the train and pulled the door open in one of the back cabins. Draco was there already with Pansy, Theo and Blaise. As usual, Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found. Abby plopped down on the seat next to Draco and gave him a hug,

"Long time no see, Malfoy." She grinned. Draco laughed and punched her shoulder. Everyone told each other about their summer and Draco and Abby told the others all about their time together. Abby saw Pansy, out of the corner of her eye, turn a light shade of green. Abby knew, of course, that Abby liked Draco a lot, everyone knew, but Draco was very **_not_** interested in the other Slytherin.

About an hour into the train-ride, the sweet-lady came by and offered everyone sweets. Theo bought a box of Bertie-Botts, Blaise bought a couple of chocolate frogs and Pansy bought some Fizzing Whizbees but neither Draco nor Abby were very hungry, so they just mooched off the food from the others.

The train arrived at Hogwarts exactly when it was supposed to, and all the students clambered out of the train. As they were now second years, they would not be travelling by the boats this year; rather they would take the carriages. The carriages were interesting; Abby liked them because you got a much different view to the school. They were pulled by black, scaly horses and Abby couldn't decide if she liked them or not. The carriages pulled up at the school and Abby and her friends clambered out and joined the others at their table. Abby looked around, but she couldn't see her brother or Ron; she also couldn't see Professor Snape. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and raised her eyebrows at Hermione. Hermione just shrugged.

The sorting went well. That hats song was different then it had been last year, but it was just as interesting. Abby clapped just as loud as her fellow house-mates whenever they got a new student and she even cheered for Ginny when she was sorted into Gryffindor. Abby remembered all too well how hard it was to be split up from her brother, and Ginny had been particularly worried about not being sorted with her brothers.

Dumbledore finally clapped his hands for silence and the plates and bowls in front of the students and teachers filled with every type of food that could be imagined. Abby looked once more over her shoulder, but Harry and Ron were still AWOL. She shifted uncomfortably; unsure of where her brother was and why he was still missing, but the smell of food was so tempting that she dug in to eat with her fellow students.

There was a small bang at the front of the Hall and Abby looked up in time to see Professor Snape walking in. He didn't look too happy and when he whispered something to both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, the other two teachers held grim expressions as well. The three stood up and left the hall. Abby watched them go and stood up to run after them. When she caught up to them she called out to Professor Dumbledore,

"Sir, where is my brother? Is he alright?"

Dumbledore glanced at Professors Snape and McGonagall and then beckoned for Abby to follow them. Abby's heart started to beat faster as she walked quickly after her professors. She couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to her brother and she wished that somebody would just tell her what was going on. Abby was just about to ask Professor Dumbledore where her brother was when everyone stopped in front of Snape's office. Snape pulled the door open and Abby gasped when she saw her brother and Ron sitting in wooden-chairs looking awkward.

"Harry!" Abby cried running to give her brother a hug, "I thought something bad had happened to you!" Abby saw her brother glance sheepishly at Ron, "What?" Abby demanded frowning.

"Miss Potter, it seems your brother and his friend decided that they wanted to fly into school with a bang." Snape sneered glaring at Harry. Abby raised her eyes in question and Harry mumbled something inaudible, "Mr. Potter, is there something you'd like to share?"

"The barrier was blocked." Harry said, glaring at Snape, "Like Ron and I have both already explained!" Harry was angry now and Abby could tell that things weren't going to get pretty if Snape continued sneering at Harry.

"Harry, you had an owl. Did neither you, nor Mr. Weasley think of sending a letter as soon as you found out that the barrier was blocked?" Dumbledore asked. Harry glanced at Ron and both of their faces fell, no, they hadn't thought of that. By now Snape was simply gleaming. He was convinced that both of the boys would be expelled at once. After all, muggles had seen them, m_uggles_!

"It will be up to Professor McGonagall to determine a punishment; after all, the boys are a part of her house. But for now, you will both have something to eat. We can't have you barging into the Great Hall.

and have students think that it's alright to come to Hogwarts any other way then on the train." Dumbledore looked at the two boys sternly and Abby shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

"I'll conjure up some food." Professor McGonagall said, "And boys, I will be taking 100 points for each of you."

Harry and Ron started to object but Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two boys stopped talking. Harry glared at Snape and Snape returned the sinister look.

"Miss Potter, were you finished eating? Or do you need to go finish up?"

Abby shook her head, "No, I'm finished."

"Alright," Professor Dumbledore said, "You may head up to you common room then."

Abby nodded and smiled a goodbye at her brother. She walked along the quiet corridors and smiled at all of the familiarities of being back at Hogwarts. She was about to take one of the staircases when she realized that she didn't know the Slytherin password. She turned around and trudged back towards Professor Snape's office. She wrapped her knuckles on the wooden door and pushed it open. Snape looked up at her and his eyes narrowed,

"I thought you were going to the common rooms Miss Potter."

"I was - but I don't know the passwo-"

"Pureblood."

Abby nodded in thanks and turned to go. Her professor was hunched over his desk and he was frowning at a bit of parchment. Abby closed the door behind her and walked back the way she had come. Everything that had happened last year was different now. Professor Snape had given Abby private potion lessons, but at the end of the year he had told her that they had been Dumbledores idea. Abby had trusted the potions master absolutely until her brother had convinced her that he was trying to steal a valuable stone. At first Abby hadn't believed her twin, but as time went on, slowly she began to think he was right. In the end, Snape had never been the one trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, it had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel.

Abby reached the Slytherin common room and was greeted by her friends. They all claimed the arm chairs by the fire and lounged about. Pansy was rambling about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, saying how stupid and moronic he was,

"He is all about his stupid hair. I mean, even I don't care that much!" She patted her cropped black hair and lay back on the couch. Draco nodded in agreement, for once, with Pansy and he too stretched out on the couch. For the rest of the evening, the second year Slytherins lounged about gossiping about anything and everything.


	19. Detention

Detention

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Three weeks of the school year went by quickly. Abby found herself caught up with schoolwork, but whenever she wasn't doing school, Abby was out in the Quidditch pitch with Draco. Every evening, since the first night, Draco had been encouraging Abby to go onto the Quidditch pitch and practice her keeping skills before try-outs. Honestly, Abby didn't know if she _would_ try-out to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but she did know that she loved flying and so every night, without fail, she could be found on the Quidditch pitch.

One evening, Abby went out to the Quidditch pitch alone after supper. She wanted to fly alone for a change without Draco tossing things her way. Abby mounted her broom and she flew up as high as she dared and then soared to the ground. She felt her dark hair whip out from behind her and it slapped the side of her face sharply. Abby's sharp eyes watched as the ground came closer and closer and as soon as there was only about 10 feet until the grass, she pulled up and steadied her broom. Her panting was heavy and she felt sweat drip down her back. After she had caught her breath back, she continued racing around the Quidditch pitch. To Abby, it seemed as if she had only been flying for a few minutes, but before she knew it, it was pitch black and Madam Hooch was calling at her to come down at once. Abby flew to the ground and climbed off her broom slowly,

"What were you thinking, girl? It's pitch black outside!"

Abby nodded sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what time it was."

"Well, it's past 9:00 and way past curfew. I'll have to give you a detention for being out this late." Said Madame Hooch sternly,

Abby nodded, "I understand."

Abby took the slip of paper that Madame Hooch held out. Her detention would be taking place exactly 3 days from today. She groaned silently when she saw who she would be serving detention with, Professor Snape. Since the welcome-back meal, Snape had been no more welcoming to Abby than he had that day. Abby carried herself inside and slowly made her way to the Slytherin common rooms. When she pushed the dungeon doors open, she caught a glimpse of her friends sitting by the fire. Abby walked over to them slowly and say down next to Theo on the two-seater,

"Where've ya been Abby?" Theo asked. Blaise looked up from book and smiled at Abby warmly.

"I was out on the Quidditch pitch. Hooch caught me, I have detention Saturday." Abby groaned aloud and stretched out over Theo.

"Who are you serving with?" Pansy asked curiously,

"Snape" Abby rolled her eyes,

"It could be a lot worse; at least Snape favors the Slytherins. It could have been McGonagall. He probably won't make you do anything. Last year I had a detention with Snape and he let me work on homework the whole time."

"He doesn't favor me!" Abby muttered angrily. Her friends smiled sympathetically and then they all started to disperse slowly to go to bed. Abby climbed up to the girl's quarters with Pansy and crawled into bed without taking her clothes off.

On the day of her detention, Abby grudgingly walked her way to Snape's office. She had to knock on his door twice before he finally said, "Enter." Abby pushed the door open and walked in. Snape looked up and sneered at her, "Miss Potter, normally I am not a fan of Slytherins receiving detention. So answer me, pray what did you do to wind up in detention?"

Abby shuffled nervously, "I was out on the Quidditch pitch after hours."

Snape waved her over to a nearby desk, "Well, we commence then. I would like you to perfectly replicate the potion that I have described on the board. You may not leave until it's finished."

Abby looked towards the board and read the instructions and description of the potion. She read it through a couple of times before turning back to her professor. He was studying her with an inquisitive stare and Abby held back a smile.

Abby turned back to the board, read the potion through one final time and then she got to work. As Abby worked, she pretended that things were how they used to be, when Professor Snape was giving her private potion lessons. She knew now, of course, that he had only been doing them under Dumbledores orders, but the lessons had, none-the-less, mattered a great deal to her and she had learned a lot from the potions master.

The instructions on the board were detailed and confusing. As Abby read them, she found them being jumbled in her brain and she had to concentrate very closely to make sense of the complex details. In her head she made a mental check-list of everything that she had done so far and, just for good measure, she wrote down a check-list as well. 2 snail shells, crushed- check, 3 drops of dragon blood- check, 1 hair of a billy goat- check... And on it went for over 20 different ingredients. Two hours later, at exactly half-past nine, Abby called her professor over,

"Sir, I think I've got it." Snape studied her for a second before walking over to her cauldron. He only had a second to look in before Abby gasped, "The chicken blood! I forgot to add the chicken blood!" Snape clucked his tongue at his tired pupil and sneered,

"Well, it looks as if you'll have to re-star..."

But Abby interrupted him before he had a chance to finish his sentence. She muttered under her breath for a second before pulling out the chicken blood from the store cupboard. Snape shook his head and started to say it was too late, but Abby held up her hand and shook her head. She dropped two drops of chicken blood into her cauldron, instead of four, and mixed the mixture in a complicated figure-eight motion, instead of stirring it clock-wise. Professor Snape was silent as he watched the potion turn from a pale pink, to a dark red. The potion started to bubble, and the smell changed as well. Instead of a fake, play-doughy kind of smell, the smell changed to that of strawberry sauce. Abby grinned and looked up at her professor; he was watching her, a small frown on his face as he tried to read past her excited, accomplished expression. What she had just done, was a complicated fix that very few people were able to do successfully. Normally the potion would just turn a nasty shade of grey had it not been fixed to perfection.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked her curiously,

"I took out a book from the library last year that explained how to do the fix. I had never tried it, but it seemed like a good thing to try. The worst that could happen was that it didn't work and I would have to restart." Abby rambled

Snape watched his student talk about the fix, intrigued. So few people were able to accomplish this with success, and she was a second year who had done it to perfection. She had remembered from memory as well, which seemed even more ingenious. Snape bottled the potion and brought it over to his desk. He pulled some of the liquid out with his wand and placed it on a scale in front of him. The scale showed exactly what the potion was and, sure enough, the scale read; 'Draught of Deceitfulness'. He was intrigued,

"You're just like your mother." He muttered,

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Abby confused, but Snape only shook his head. He nodded at Abby,

"You preformed the potion spectacularly. You are free to go."

Abby nodded and smiled. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door, turning back once, she caught a glimpse of her professor studying her potion. "Sir, do you think... I only mean, would it be possible to resume our private potion lessons?"

Snape looked up and her and their eyes locked. Abby crossed her fingers behind her back and hoped beyond all hope that he would say yes. Just as she thought he was going to nod, he shook his head gruffly, "No, Miss Potter. Those lessons were a privilege and it was because of your ridiculous accusations that they will not resume. You may go now." He nodded to the door and Abby hesitated before leaving. She felt as though she needed to object, to convince Professor Snape that it hadn't been like that, but she knew that he wouldn't listen. She walked towards the door and let herself out of the dark office. Abby snapped the door shut behind her and began walking back to the dormitories. The castle was dark and eerily quiet as Abby walked; the only noise came from the scuffle of her boots on the marble floors. Abby was just thinking how the castle, at this time of night, was quiet enough to be perfect for homework, when she heard a harsh whisper,

_"So hungry, haven't eaten in so long. Blood, blood so red, so beautiful, so delicious..." _

Abby jumped, startled by what she was hearing. The voices began to move away from her and she ran to keep up with it. Something told her to stay away, but she ignored the pressing feeling and followed the sounds, terrified of what she would find. The voices were getting quieter and moving farther and farther away, so Abby began to run. She raced after the voices at top speed. Suddenly, a figure appeared and she slammed into it at a full run. Abby and the mystery person both grunted as they fell to their knees. Abby looked up and made eye contact with eyes identical to hers,

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked her brother

"Urg. I just thought I heard something..."

"You heard it too?" Abby demanded

"Yes... You also?"

Abby nodded. The two twins whispered together for a short while before Abby asked why her brother was out of bed at these hours.

"I was doing detention with Lockhart," Harry groaned, "It was my detention for flying the car on the first day. Three hours of helping Lockhart answer his fan mail... I definitely learned my lesson."

Abby shuddered; she too did not enjoy Lockharts company. The twins talked for a little bit more before Harry whispered that he wanted to go to bed, Abby nodded, but before they headed their separate ways, they both agreed not to talk about their experience with anyone else. Abby gave her brother a swift hug and then she walked off towards the Slytherin common rooms. This time, she didn't dawdle. There was something out there, something hungry, and she was not going to be some unknown creature's dinner.

The next couple of days were uneventful compared to the night of Abby's detention. She didn't hear the whispers anymore, and she hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry, but they had both promised to tell the other if they had heard the voice again and Harry hadn't talked to his sister as of yet so Abby speculated that he probably hadn't heard the voices either. It wasn't until after the first Quidditch try-outs that anything exciting happened. Abby had decided not to try-out, but she had shown up to show her support for Draco. The competition wasn't rough, especially for the seekers. It looked as though the team would be relatively similar to the previous year, but the Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint, was holding try-outs anyways. Draco raced after the snitch almost lazily and at the end of the try-outs, Flint pulled the blond boy over to the side and told him that he didn't need to come to next try-outs, he had already landed place as seeker. Abby heard this and slapped a congratulations on her friends back. The two walked inside together and, making no attempt to quiet their voices, talked loudly about how bad the other people had been. Abby was laughing loudly at Draco's impression of Lucas Bradley, a first year who had gone out for seeker, when Draco pointed ahead and whisked his friend. In front of them was a big crowd of people whispering and point at something. Abby and Draco etched closer to have a better look. Abby saw her brother standing with Ron and Hermione in the middle of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Abby asked a third year girl beside her.

"Filch's cat." The girl explained, "It was found just hanging there. Those three kids were the ones that found it." The girl emphasized a bit of sarcasm on her voice as she said; 'found'. Abby looked towards where the third year was pointing and her eyes widened. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris was suspended mid-air, simply hanging limply. Abby looked towards her twin and she could see that he was in shock. The students around Abby whispered and pointed and she even heard a Hufflepuff yell that Harry had killed the cat. Draco pointed to some writing on the wall and Abby squinted to read it, "[...]". Draco grinned and yelled out,

"You'll be next mudblood!"

Abby whipped around and smacked her friend in the shoulders and Hermione glanced into the crowd of students nervously. Draco laughed, but grew quiet at Abby's dark glare. Abby pushed through the crowd of people and made her way to her brother and their two friends. "What happened?" She asked Harry,

"I have no idea. We just found her like that." Harry lowered his voice and continued, "Truth is, I heard the voice again and I ran to follow it. This is where 'it' led me."

"Do you think whatever that is killed Mrs. Norris?" Abby asked her twin, Harry only shrugged. Dumbledore emerged and glanced around the room quickly before heading over to Mrs. Norris. He took her down and took out his wand. He performed a couple of spells on her which didn't seem to do anything, but he finally seemed satisfied and addressed the crowd,

"Mrs. Norris is, in fact, not dead, she had been petrified. It would do you all to head off to class now. There is nothing to worry about, she will be fine."

The twins, along with their friends started to turn away but Dumbledore addressed them, "You four, stay here please."

They all glanced at each other nervously. Abby whispered to Harry, "Should we tell him about the voices?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. The four stood, fidgeting with their robes and Dumbledore walked over to them slowly. Abby was nervous, she of course, didn't have anything to do with this. She hadn't even been _with_ her brother and his friends. All she could hope for was that Dumbledore would believe them when they told him that they hadn't even touched Mrs. Norris.

**A/N: Hi :)**

**So, I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last upload, but this chapter ****_is_** **a little longer than normal. So, I want to thank you all for your reviews and continuous reading :D but, I have a request; if you have a question, would you mind sending it in a PM? When ever anyone asks a question, I always think of the answer, but I forget to answer it by the time I'm uploading a new chapter. That doesn't mean stop reviewing though! I LOVE reading your reviews, but if you need an answer to whatever you're asking, PM me? :)**

**These two question, though, I'll answer;**

**The Yoshinator: "How come Harry had to stay at the Dursley's house but Abby was able to stay with the Malfoys?" This, you will find out later. There's a reason, but Abby doesn't know it yet, so neither do you :)**

**HarryPotterLuvr: "Do you have all the chapters written out already?" I did, but now I'm up to date with my uploads, that's why the chapters are taking a while to get uploaded. **

**OH! And by the way, I made a major "It's two in the morning and I'll still writing" mistake, and it was pointed out to me by;PrettyKittyPryde (just thought I'd throw in some creds ;)) and this is what I wrote, "Abby knew, of course, that Abby liked Draco a lot, everyone knew, but Draco wasvery not interested in the other Slytherin", but it was supposed to be; 'Abby knew, of course, that ****_PANSY_**** liked Draco a lot..." Failure a la max. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter, hope it was okay. See ya's soon :)**

**Hermione H.E. **


	20. Dumbledore

Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Twenty minutes later, Abby, Ron, Hermione and Harry found themselves sitting in Dumbledores office. Hermione shifted uncomfortably for she was worried that they were all going to get into trouble and it would go on her record, Ron sat dumbly, unsure of how he should feel, Harry sat blindly starring into the empty air in front of him, and Abby just sat looking bored. Dumbledore had taken Mrs. Norris to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had ushered the four up to his office and then, shooting a look of sympathy over her shoulder, had left them alone. Now, the four were sitting impatiently waiting for Professor Dumbledore, as they had been for what seemed like ages. Finally his big, brass door opened and he strolled in. A chorus of voice rang out at him,

"Sir, we didn't do it!"

"We were just getting back from class!"

"I wasn't even with them!"

"We didn't touch her cat!"

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the four, "I know that you did not lay a hand on Mrs. Norris. It was powerful dark magic that petrified her, much more powerful than you would be able to produce. I would ask, please, if Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would return to their common room. It makes little sense to return to class, as there isn't much time left." Hermione and Ron stood up and glanced at Harry and Abby and then they turned and left the office. Dumbledore then turned to Abby and Harry. He was silent for a minute and then he asked, "Is there something that you two would like to tell me?"

Abby and Harry glanced at each other. Neither of them knew what to say to Dumbledore. Abby wanted to tell someone about the voices that she had been hearing, but Harry was giving her such a look that told Abby that under no circumstances was she to tell Dumbledore about the voices. Abby hesitated; she wanted, more than anything, to be able to talk to someone about everything that was going on. She was confused about the voices, and Dumbledore was the smartest wizard she knew. Harry raised his eyebrows at her and Abby smiled as reassuringly as she could at Dumbledore, "No sir. There's nothing we have to tell you."

Harry smiled at his sister, but Abby only looked away. Dumbledore studied the twins for a moment, and then dismissed them. Abby could tell that he didn't believe her, but she left before he had a chance to question the two. Harry followed his sister out the door, "I told Ron and Hermione about the voices, and they said it was uncommon, even for magical folks. They said that hearing voices wasn't good. What if us hearing the voices is really bad?"

Abby shook her head, "The point is, Harry, is that we don't know. What if everything is okay? I just wish you'd have let me tell him. I have so many questions and I feel like Dumbledore is the only one with the answers."

Harry could only shrug. The truth is, is that he didn't know why he wanted to keep this from Dumbleore, he just knew that he wanted to keep it quiet for now. The twins went their separate ways and Abby headed down to the Slytherin dungeons. Instead of walking towards the common rooms, Abby walked in silence. The halls were quiet and vacant and she enjoyed the peace. She turned down the hallway towards the Potions room and supply closet and let her feet carry her down the hall. She walked up to a plaque on the wall. This plaque was different than the other Hogwarts plaques, as most of them were in the trophy room and they were polished frequently. This plaque hung alone. It was dirty and scratched and had obviously been left untouched for years. Abby studied the plaque and scratched off some of the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the years. At the top of the plaque, it read; **POTION ACCOMPLISHMENTS**. The writing was bigger than that underneath, and it was written in old text. Abby squinted to read the writing at the bottom of the plaque and made out, just slightly, Professor Snapes name. The plaque read; **Severus Snape – Exquisite use of potion ingrediants**. Abby used her nails to claw out the dirt in the engraving of her professors name. She studied the rest of the plaque and made out another familiar name; **Lily Potter – Exquisite accomplishments**. She clawed out her mothers name, and ran her fingers over the edges of the lettering. For some reason, in this moment, she felt very close to the mother she had never known. Obviously Lily had been good at potions, the same as Abby. Abby thought back to the potion lessons Professor Snape had given her last year and couldn't help but wonder if her mother had received extra potion lessons from her professor as well.

**A/N: Ahh – I'm bloody crap at updating, aren't I? Yes... yes I am. Well, I did intend for this chapter to be longer, but when I got to that last couple of lines, I decided I needed to stop. But I do apologize for the shortness of the chapter. But, on the plus side, I'm going to upload this, and then get to work quickly on the next chapter. I hope to have the next one uploaded by tonight. **

**Thanks for sticking around :)**

**Hermione H.E.**


	21. The Duelling Club

The Duelling Club

**Disclaimer: Original everything belongs to J.K. (characters, themes, locations etc.)**

Abby sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts in between Theo and Draco. Blaise was in the informatory with a sore throat and Pansy was sitting in the back of the class with Millicent Bulstroad and Alisha Thomas. Theo was drawing a very extravagant picture of Professor Lockhart and Abby and Draco were arm wrestling. Lockhart was nowhere to be found, but the class was entertaining themselves none-the-less. Abby was just about to win the arm wrestle when Lockhart swept into the room. He was grinning widely and showing all of his pearly white teeth. Abby groaned and pretended to gag, both Draco and Theo snickered at their friend. Lockhart stood in the front of the class and smiled once again, "So sorry for being late folks, I was held up by Professor Dumbledore. But now that I'm here, would you all please open up your text-books? We're going to look over a rather complicated spell to get rid of werewolves. Won't that be useful?!"

"Yes, like we will really have to battle a werewolf in our life-time." Replied Draco sarcastically. Lockhart pretended not to notice and began to explain how the spell worked. When he was done explaining, he demanded that everyone pair up. Draco patted Abby on the shoulder and said to Theo, "Get your own. Abby's mine." Theo rolled his eyes and Abby glowered,

"I'm not property!" She told Draco, exasperated, but she smiled none-the-less at her friend. The two worked together for the remainder of the class, but they didn't work on the spell, instead the practised their transfiguration spells on one of Abby's hairpins. Lockhart strolled over to them and smiled at Abby,

"Good work my dear. You really are getting the hang of the werewolf spell." He patted her shoulder and waked away. Abby shuddered and raised her eyes at Draco,

"Is he completely stupid?"

"Obviously." Draco said trying not to laugh. The bell rang, just then, and everyone scurried to get their things and to leave the class. Lockhart waved Abby aside before she had a chance to leave and she groaned before walking over to him. He smiled at her and rested his hand on her shoulder,

"I noticed that you were doing a really good job in class today." He said smiling. Abby frowned at him, but he just smiled stupidly. He brushed her hair slightly and Abby stepped away from him,

"Will that be all, sir?" She asked. Lockhart looked disappointed for a moment, but them he smiled at her,

"Of course. Have a good day Miss Potter." He said. Abby left the class-room hurriedly. Draco was waiting for her outside and he raised his eyebrows at her. She just shook her head and they made their way back to their common room. When they arrived back at the Slytherin common room, Abby noticed a sign on the billboard. She waved Draco over and they both studied the sign. The sign read; **DEULLING CLUB – THURSDAY IN THE GREAT HALL**. Abby told Draco that she'd like to go and he agreed to accompany her. The next night, at 8:00, they made their way down to the great hall along with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent. The tables in the great hall had been pushed away and there only stood one long table in the middle of the room. There was no teacher present, so all who had bothered to show up for the Deulling Club were just standing around awkwardly. Abby saw her brother with Ron and Hermione and she waved to them and they smiled at her. Suddenly Professor Lockhart strolled in with Snape hot on his heels. Abby saw her brother groan; in fact, many people around her were groaning. After Snape, Lockhart was everyone's least-favourite teacher, especially Abby's. Abby watched as Lockhard strolled up to the table in the middle of the room and climbed onto it and Snape followed suit. Lockhart faced the students and told them all about how the Duelling Club would be sure to help them. He then faced Professor Snape and asked if he would help him demonstrate a simple stunning spell. Snape was much obliged and so they "duelled", or rather, Snape kicked Lockharts butt. Lockhart stood up after being blasted to the ground and dusted himself off. He smiled that stupid smile of his and laughed slightly.

"That was, of course, quite obvious on Professor Snape's part. But I wonder, maybe you all ought to branch off and give it a try. Here, I have an idea, Mis Potter, how about you come up and demonstrate against Miss Bulstroad?" Abby glaced at Millicent and shrugged her shoulders, but Snape intervened,

"No, I don't think that is a good idea. Miss Bulstroad should pair up with Miss Granger. Miss Potter can go against Mr. Zambini and Potter and Malfoy can be the two who come up and demonstrate what they learned. Abby smiled and Blaise and he grinned back at her,

"Partner." He nodded, bowing. Abby laughed and turned to face her best friend and her brother as they prepared to face-off. Snape was whispering something to Draco and Harry looked very disgruntled with being left fir Lockhart to help. Lockhart whispered something quickly in Harrys ear and then bellowed for the two to start. Harry raised his eyes in question at Lockhart and then turned to face Draco. Draco smiled at Harry for a moment before bellowing a spell. A snake shot out the end of his wand and Harry jumped back. The snake slithered towards Harry and Lockhart pointed a spell in the snakes direction. The snake didn't do anything except turn to face Lockart menacingly. Then it turned and slithered towards a Hufflepuff boy. Harry yelled out for the snake to stop and it froze in it's path. Snape stepped forwards and aimed a spell at the snake making is disappear. He starred at Harry and whispers appeared all around Abby. Abby raised her eye-brows in question at her brother, he hadn't done anything, all he had said was for the snake to back off.

"Did you hear that? Potter's a Parseltongue!"

"He can talk to snakes!"

Abby frowned at Blaise, but her friend wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was starring at Harry a mixture of anger and disbelief in his eyes. "Blaise," Abby said, pulling on her friends robe. Blaise looked down on her,

"Did you understand him?"

Abby started to nod, but then remembered what Harry had said about hearing voices being a bad sign. Instead she shook her head. Lockhart walked to the front of the table and yelled for everyone to leave and to go back to their common rooms. The students around Abby started to scatter but she stayed behind to try and talk to Harry. Lockhart saw her and strolled over to her,

"Miss Potter, you really must go back to your common room! Here, I shall accompany you." Abby struggled against Lockharts grip, but he held onto her arm tighter. She glanced back at Harry, but Lockhart pulled her around a corner before she could make eye-contact with her brother. Lockhart pulled her gruffly down the suddenly empty hallway and she struggled against his grip,

"I am quite capable of walking on my own!" She cried angrily. Lockhart looked down at her,

"Oh, I know you are. I just wanted to talk to you. And I don't want you running off!" He had a nasty gleam in his eyes and Abby glared at him and kicked his shins,

"Let me go this instant!" She spat at him. Lockhart pulled her into a class-room and pushed her into a corner. His eyes scanned her body and Abby tried once more to kick him. He held onto her tightly and, alothough Abby fought tooth and nail, he had the upper-hand. He licked his disgusting lips and kissed her mouth clumsily. Abby spat at him and kicked at him once more. He put one hand over her mouth and pressed his body up against hers, flattening her into the wall. His other hand traced the curvature of her body and Abby tried to scream, but his hand pushed harder against her mouth. He removed his hand from her mouth and pressed his fat, ugly lips onto hers. Abby gagged and tried to push his away, but his hands were holding her tightly. He traced her body and began tugging at her shirt. His mouth moved slightly and Abby kicked him once in the knee. Lockhart stumbled back and Abby screamed loudly.

"Stupid girl!" He cried. Abby tried to move, but he pinned her against the wall again and began kissing her sloppily. She struggled against his hold, and she felt his wand dig into her side. Her body went limp with a silent curse and she could no longer move. Just as Lockhart had tugged her shirt up, he was blasted back with a spell so strong, Abby felt it. Just as Abby was about to fall to the ground, still under Lockharts body-bind curse, strong arms encircled her. Hot tears sprang to her eyes before she blacked out.

When Abby woke up, she was in the Hospital Wing. Her ears picked up two people talking, and she strained to hear what they were saying,

"Dumbledore, she isn't safe! He is a complete creep. What if he does it again?"

"Well then Severus, I hope you are there to help her. I can't exactly fire an employee in the middle of the school year. There wouldn't be anyone to fill his place!"

"He is disgusting, and the safety of your students should come above your need for professors."

"Think of what you are saying, Severus..."

"No. He tried to rape her. He kissed her and he touched her. That is repulsive and he shouldn't be allowed to teach!"

"I will keep an eye on him..."

"It isn't good enough."

"Severus, I thought you didn't care for the girl. The way you are acting, it would seem as if you did care for her safety."

"See that you keep an eye on him." Snape snarled, and with that, he left the hospital wing. Dumbledore sighed and followed suit. Abby replayed their conversation in her head and smiled to herself as she thought of her favorite professor looking out for her. Perhaps he was, as Dumbledore speculated, just looking out for a student. But still, it felt nice that someone was looking out for her. And with that, Abby fell into sleep, Lockhart far from her mind.

**A/N: Hello all! So I told you I'd upload :)**

**What did you think of this chapter? I always really hated Lockhart. I have to be honest though, the idea for him trying to rape her isn't my own. I saw it in another story and I liked it. I hope this chapter was alright. And hey... Snape was looking out for her :) Dumbledore is a butt – but I can't exactly have him fire Lockhart half way through the story, can I? Let me know what you thought! **

**P.S. This chapter was about 1000 words more than my last :)**


	22. DADA

When Abby awoke the next morning, she caught the eyes of a stern-looking Madam Pomfrey. Abby grunted and rolled over,

"How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Abby nodded, still too tired to say anything. Madam Pomfrey continued, "Dumbledore has told me that you are to be dismissed today." Madam Pomfrey scowled as if this was an absurd request on Dumbledore's part. "He also asked that you go see him in his office."

Abby nodded and Madam Pomfrey helped her out of bed and helped to get some clothes on her. Before Abby left the informatory, Madam Pomfrey pulled her aside and said, "If it was up to me, Miss Potter, I would keep you here for the rest of the week. What Professor Lockhart did was completely out of line and disgusting and I hope you know that I will not speak of this incident with ant of the other teachers of students." Madam Pomfrey patter Abby's shoulder and Abby smiled up at her, a whole new amount of respect for the woman who stood in front of her. Abby turned to go, and made her way towards Dumbledore's office.

As Abby was making her way to the Headmasters office, Snape was already present and he was in a very long and heated discussion with Professor Dumbledore. "You cannot put me in this position Albus. I do not want to help the girl."

"Severus, you wish me to help her, to keep an eye on her. I cannot do anything about Gilderoy working here until the end of the year, because we have no replacement professor, but I also cannot just leave her in his class!"

Snape frowned at the headmaster, "I gave her private potion lessons at your wish, and now you expect me to give her private Defense classes as well?"

"You know how important it is that she learns to defend herself! And Severus, you know that there is no other person to do this."

"It doesn't have to be me. Perhaps a member of the Order can come in…"

"You know that it will not work that way and you are the best person for the job." Dumbledore spoke to Snape in a quiet, but stern voice.

"I don't care for the girl!" Snape replied angrily,

Dumbledore smiled sympathetically, "Perhaps not, but you _are_ the best person for the job."

Snape was just about to persist in his argument, when there came a knock at the door which silenced him. He glared and Dumbledore, but Dumbledore could only smile in amusement "Enter," he called out, "Ah, Miss Potter," He greeted her, the familiar twinkle back in his eyes. Abby smiled shyly and sat down in the big armchair across from Dumbledore. Snape huffed, but then sat down in a heap beside her. Dumbledore smiled at them both, and then addressed Abby seriously, "The incident in which happened between you and Professor Lockhart was disgusting and I am disgraced that something so terrible happened within the walls of my school."

Abby nodded her head, her eyes turned towards the ground. Dumbledore continued, "As much as I would like to punish Professor Lockhart for his ill-doings, I cannot remove him from his position here, as we have no one to fill the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

Abby jerked her head up, thinking the worst, would she have to go back to that retched man's class? Dumbledore patted her hand and, seeming to read her thoughts, said, "Have no fear, however, you will not be required to continue taking your studies with him. Instead, Professor Snape has offered to continue teaching you privately, following Professor Lockhart's curriculum. The lessons will be secret. No one need know besides those you wish to tell. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws need not know as they don't share your time-table for that particular class, however I would understand if you wish to speak to you brother, or Mr. Malfoy, perhaps, about your arrangements. Although I do not forbid you to speak to your friends, I highly suggest that you keep this between the three of us. We don't need any of your friends trying to go after Professor Lockhart, do we?"

Abby smiled lightly, and shook her head, thinking of her brother and Draco teaming up to take down Lockhart. Dumbledore continued, "Your lessons with Professor Snape will take place at the same time as your lessons with Professor Lockhart should be, as it just so happens that Professor Snape has a free-hour during which you are meant to be in your Defense class.

"When will these lessons commence?" Abby asked Dumbledore

"Assuming Professor Snape is in agreement, they will begin right away. I do believe your last slot today is meant to be spent with Professor Lockhart?"

Abby nodded in agreement.

"And how do you feel, Professor Snape, about staring the private lessons right away? Do you need time to collect your material? Or may the lessons commence as soon as possible?" Dumbledore asked. Abby thought she saw Dumbledore's eye brows raise in the direction of the Potions Master. Snape grunted and then nodded his head,

"We can start today. It won't take me long to figure out what Lockhart was doing in his class. From what I've heard, nothing much was being taught."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded in Snapes direction. With one final nod, Abby was dismissed. She left the office and walked along the corridors towards her common room. She thought about having private lessons with Professor Snape again. She knew that Hogwarts wasn't the kind of school that re-assigned professors half-way through the year, but she was grateful that Dumbledore had. She still didn't know what she was going to tell her friends and her brother, but she thought that she _would_ tell Draco exactly what had happened. As time went by, she found it harder and harder to talk to her brother. He was so quick to jump to her defense all the time, it seemed as though she could hardly tell him anything without Harry jumping to her aid. It was nice, when she thought about it, but sometimes she wished that he would just listen.

The rest of Abby's classes went by quickly and, before she knew it, it was time for Defense with Snape. She was both excited and nervous. She didn't know how Snape would take to be teaching her privately again, but she was looking forward to having a real teacher for the lesson. When the time came for her to meet in Professor Snape's room and for the rest of the Slytherins to go to Lockhart's class, Abby pulled Draco aside and quickly explained that she had special permission from Dumbledore to spend this period somewhere else. Draco started to object and question her statement, but Abby just smiled and told him not to worry about it. When she left her friend, Abby promised herself that she would tell him everything, but for the time being, they both had places they needed to be.

Abby headed towards the Potion room and knocked nervously on the door. Snapes gruff voice called out to her, "Enter." And Abby let herself in. Snape stood up from his desk when she walked in and greeted Abby with a nod. Without wasting anytime, he got straight down to business. "Professor Lockharts curriculum is completely ludicrous and so I received permission from Professor Dumbledore to teach you the proper curriculum of second year students. This curriculum will be more work and it will be more challenging, but, by all means, if the works gets too hard, I encourage you to go back to Lockharts class and be taught there."

Abby shook her head, "I'm up for the work. I would prefer to work harder and know more, then to do nothing and, as a result, know nothing."

Snape looked into her eyes, a surprised expression on his face, and Abby smiled slightly to herself, thinking how she had just impressed him. Snape got right down to business and began by showing Abby the correct way to defend herself against an opponent in a duel. He showed her how to properly _stupefy _someone and Abby practiced a couple of times on a pillow that Professor Snape would throw into the air. After about half an hour, Snape stated that she was ready to practice on something that would retaliate. She raised her eyebrows in question at her professor but he only smiled. Snape walked until he was about 20 paces away from her and held his wand out slightly, he flicked his want slightly and Abby went hurdling across the room. The ground had been transfigured into a mass of soft cushions, but the fall hurt her tail-bone none-the-less. She got up clumsily and resumed her original stance. Again, Professor Snape flicked his wand, but Abby was ready for it,

"_STUPEFY_!" She shouted loudly. Her Professor hurdled back and fell down to the floor with a crash. Abby giggled quietly and smiled at her success. Snape got up and in turn, resumed his stance. Time after time Abby practiced the spell on her professor. There were times when she failed, but she had many successes. Finally, after yet another one of Abby's successes, Professor Snape stood up and faced his pupil,

"I didn't expect you to learn so quickly." He mused. Abby smiled, proud of herself, "I believe that will be all for today, Miss Potter. I believe that I shall be seeing you again tomorrow, however?"

Abby nodded in agreement, "At 10 o'clock."

Snape nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. Abby smiled at him and thanked him before leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against the door. Abby sighed and smiled to herself, the lesson had gone much better than expected and she couldn't have expected a bigger success. Smile still pinned to her face, Abby made her way to the Great Hall for supper.

**A/N: I was not planning on doing this AT ALL. I didn't really have anything in mind, but this didn't even occur to me. It was a suggestion from HarryPotterLuvr, so they get FULL creds for this idea :) (I hope it turned out how you imagined it, sorta?)**

**Anyways... I just wanted to point something out. As you all know, Hogwarts, like Abby pointed out, is not the kind of school to switch around teachers just because. This was an exception because Dumbledore realized what a serious thing it was, and it****_ was_****! So he realized it wouldn't be right for Abby to continue being taught by, well, a trying-to-be-rapist. So you might be wondering why Dumbledore didn't just fire Lockhart, which would have been the obvious reaction. It's because he knows that it would be WAY too impossible to find a substitute half way through the year. I'm not going to dwell on it to much in the story, but Dumbledore does indeed keep a very close eye on Lockhart and he has plans to fire him for the end of the year. **

**What do you guys think of Abbys new lessons? **

**I hope this chapter was alright, I'll upload a new one ASAP, I promise :)**

**H.H.E.**


	23. Information

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the delay! I meant to have this up a couple of nights ago, but I was using OpenOffice (because I'm too cheap to buy word) and the formatting is absolutely AWFUL! Anyways, here it is – finally, and I hope it's not too crap. Thanks for continuing to follow even though I am completely crappy at getting chapters up quickly. Forgive me!? :)**

A Little Bit of Normality

Abby continued her Defense lessons with Professor Snape and avoided Lockhart as much a possible. It was hardest at meals, when the school would all meet in the great hall and Abby could always feel Lockharts eyes on her. Snape was a good teacher, and Abby suspected that he enjoyed teaching her. Whether it was her or the course, Abby didn't know, but his enthusiasm was appreciated. One day, a couple of weeks before the holidays, Justin Flinch-Fletchly was found petrified, along with Nearly Headless Nick. Two others were found and the school went into a complete scare-mode. Abby asked Professor Snape, during one of their lessons, about the Chamber of Secrets, but he seemed unwilling to talk about it,

"You shouldn't concern yourself with it." He told her after her consistent pestering.

"People are being petrified! How can I not concern myself with it?" She retorted. Snape sighed but he could only shake his head.

Right before the holidays, Professor Snape came up to each of the Slytherins during breakfast and asked them to sign a sheet if they were planning on staying at the school for Christmas. Abby signed up right away and was pleased to see that Draco was also planning on staying. That evening, Abby decided, that for the first time since the summer, she was going to ask Draco about the chamber. Abby knew that Draco knew something, and she figured that is was about time that she shared his knowledge.

Draco and Abby were lounging about in the common room. They had just finished a very intense game of wizards chess, and Draco was now sprouting a welt from where the hot goo had splashed his face. Abby giggled at her friend and Draco shot an unappreciative glare her way. There was silence for a few moments before Abby decided to ask her friend about the monstrous creature living in the chamber at Hogwarts.

"Draco, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Abby asked. Draco looked taken aback,

"Not much. Father told me somethings, but apart from that, I don't know."

"What kinds of things did he tell you?" Abby asked curiously.

"Not much, just that the Chamber was opened once during the years that he attended Hogwarts and that a girl died. He said that they caught the person who opened the Chamber, though."

"A girl died? That's terrible! But you said that they caught the person who opened the Chamber, who was it?"

"I don't know. Father wouldn't tell me."

Abby and Draco sat in silence, both pondering what they had talked about. Abby thought about the girl who had died. One thing Abby would never be able to understand, was the death of innocent, defenceless people. As Abby thought, Draco fiddled with edge of his robes. When he had talked to his father, Lucius had warned him to never bring up the subject again. Draco didn't understand why his father was so against talking about the Chamber of Secrets, but he assumed it was because Lucius had only been in his first year, and secretly the ordeal had affected the young Malfoy's father.

"Do you wish it was you writing those letters on the wall, and petrifying those people?" Abby asked Draco seriously. Maybe it was because they knew each other so well or maybe it was because Draco was too tired to think, but he stopped, and thought about her question. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke,

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "Crabbe and Goyle were talking to me about it, and I told them that I wished it was me, taking out all the Mudbloods, but that was just talk. You're half-blood, and you're not so bad." Draco said. Abby laughed lightly and her friend continued, "I still don't like Granger. her blood is filthy dirty, but I don't think I would want to go to all the trouble of opening the Chamber. Don't tell anyone I said that, mind, but I guess its true. I'm just too lazy." Draco laughed and leaned back on his chair. Abby thought in silence before she spoke again,

"Who do you think is opening the Chamber this time?" She asked. Draco shrugged,

"I don't know. Could be a teacher."

Abby laughed, and then immediately thought of Lockhart, and her laughter subdued. Draco studied her for a second before he shrugged again,

"For all we know, it could be Snape."

"Do you really think it is?" Abby asked curiously,

"No idea, could be." Draco answered the question in a serious voice, but Abby could tell that he was grinning inside. She giggled as well and threw a pillow at her friend.

For every minute that they were staying up, Abby's eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Draco stretched out on the couch opposite her, and Abby followed suit. They both shut their eyes as they continued their hushed conversation about the chamber. Eventually, they both fell asleep and the thick, night darkness engulfed them in a warm blanket of solitude.

The next couple of weeks before Christmas were long and drawn out. Abby was excited for the holidays, but as the days went on, she also grew more and more curious about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had been speaking to her privately, and had told her that he and his fiends were also doing everything in their power to find out everything they could about the Chamber. Harry had told her that he had spoken to Hagrid, and accidentally, Hagrid had let the name 'Nicholas Flemmel" slip. Abby had immediately remembered where she had seen the name, but for whatever reason, she kept this bit of information to herself. She was reading twice the amount of books she would be normally and was also trying to get her brother off Draco's case. Ever since the first attack, her twin had been insisting that Draco had something to do with the Chamber being opened. Abby, of course, knew that Draco had nothing to do with the people being petrified, but trying to explain that to Harry would be next to impossible.

It wasn't until the start of the Christmas holidays, when Abby got really angry with her twin. It was Christmas day, and Abby had spent the morning with Draco. Crabbe and Goyle had been gone for most of the morning, so when they appeared after lunch in the dormitories, Draco questioned them quizzically.

"We went to find more food!" Crabbe said, a slight pleading in his voice.

It wasn't until Abby noticed a bit of orange in Crabbes hair did she think anything of it. Goyle had started asking Draco about the Chamber of Secrets and Draco had become a little frustrated,

"I told you, I don't know who is doing it. For Salazar's sake, why are you asking so many questions?"

It was then that Abby had noticed Crabbe's hair. She smiled quickly at Draco and pulled both Crabbe and Goyle to their feet, "We'll be back!" She called over her shoulder. Both Crabbe and Goyle stumbled slightly and she could feel them both shifting. Underneath her grip, she could feel both of the boys skin begin to crawl and bubble. Had she not accustomed herself perfectly with the after-effects of Polyjuice potion, this strange sensation would have turned her quite off.

When the three-some were far enough away from the Slytherin common room, she pushed both boys up against a wall, angrily. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle stared back at her, however, instead she was glaring into the eyes of her twin, and his best friend.

"What an earth were you thinking?" She demanded angrily. The two boys stuttered and squirmed under her piercing glare. "Do you have any idea how badly that could have gone? You started to switch back!"

"We needed answer Abigail!" Harry addressed his twin using her full name, "Things are getting worse and worse. Someone else was petrified the other day. I know Malfoy is your friend, but your regard for him is too high up on the. I'm not totally convinced that it's not him opning the Chamber."

Abby fumed, "Take my word for it then: it isn't him. You crossed a line Harry! And it wasn't fair." And with that, she turned on her heels and stomped back towards the Slytherin common rooms. When she reentered the Common room, Draco looked up at her with raised eye-brows,

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked. Abby just shook her head and sat on the edge of one of the over-sized arm chairs. She studied her best friend out of the corner of her eye, and wondered to herself if she really knew him the way she thought she did. Draco looked up suddenly and their eyes interlocked. "What?" he asked laughing. Abby shook her head to clear all of the negative thoughts and laughed along with him,

"Nothing. You're just funny." She said. Draco raised his eye-brows in question but Abby only smiled. Of course she knew him, they were best friends, practically brother and sister, she knew him more than anyone else.

It was Christmas Eve, and technically the Christmas Holidays weren't due to start until tomorrow morning, but those spending time with their families had already been shipped home and the teachers were hardly going over lessons still. It was nearing dinner time as Abby walked down the deserted hallways towards Professor Snape's classroom. As she was walking, a looming figure appeared in front of her and she stumbled backwards in shock. Her eyes widened when she saw who is was. A grinning Professor Lockhart stared down at her, his pearly white teeth glowing in the faint candlelight.

"You aren't aloud near me.." She whispered.

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas" he smiled, if possible, even brighter. Abby glared at him, but she secretly felt very afraid and very alone.

"What are you doing here? You are out of your bounds!" A loud voice sounded behind Abby. Professor Snape placed his hand on Abby's shoulder and gruffly pushed her behind him. You will go straight to Dumbledore's office and tell him about this meeting. Do not test me Lockhart, I shall know if you have disobeyed me." Snape glared at the blonde professor and Abby felt very uncomfortable. Lockhart scowled and turned on his heels without even trying to object. Snape, with his hand still resting on Abby's shoulder, guided her into his office. He sat her down in a wooden chair and she sat down in it, her body shaking slightly. "He crossed Dumbledore's limits." Snape told Abby quietly. Abby could only nod, unsure of how to reply to this. With a flick of his wand, Snape brewed a cup of tea and placed it in front of the still shaking girl.

"Thank you." She muttered, clutching the cup. He nodded and pulled up a chair beside her.

"How are you feeling."

Abby shrugged and grinned slightly, "He's a freak. But he makes me uncomfortable and I don't like being near him."

"Understandably." Snape nodded in agreement.

"Professor, may I ask you something?" Abby asked suddenly, looking up at her teacher.

"You may ask." He replied bluntly

"Last year, you gave me lessons under Dumbledore's orders. Why did he order you to give me those lessons?"

"That is something you will understand one day, but today is not the day. One day, Abigail, things, such as this, will be made clear to you and you will look on with a new understanding."

Abby frowned, disappointed that this was the only answer he would give her, "Professor, why do you hate me so much?" she asked shyly.

Snape looked up into her eyes and he shook his head, "Your father, Abigail, was a cruel, selfish prick. Your brother is much the same. You, however, you are very talented at potions, and I respect that about you. You are much like your mother..." His voice faded and Abby watched as he looked away from her. If it was anyone else, besides Professor Snape, she would have sworn she saw a tear fall from his eye. Abby shook her head and turned away, it couldn't have been, Professor Snape, crying? Absurd.

**A/N: I am actually the worst, aren't I? I am SO sorry, you don't even understand, please don't hate me! Last chapter I promised that I would update ASAP, and I know it is hard to imagine, but this actually WAS the earliest I was able to update. Things have just gotten so crazed and so I haven't been able to write as much as I would have liked, but anyhow - y'alls don't want to be hearing excuses. **

**I'm sorry that it's so crap, but I really wanted this to get uploaded as soon as I could. I'm going to try my very best to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm making no promises. Anyways - Harry (late) Christmas everyone and I hope you all have a very good New Year. **

**xx -HermioneHolmes**


	24. The Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; 'cept the word combinations and the loverly Abby**

Abby sat in the library alone pouring over old books and new books, all talking about the History of Hogwarts. Each book was written by a different author. Some of the books talked about old legends, and some of the books were written by people who had attended Hogwarts and referred to themselves as being experts of all the secrets the school had to offer. Abby knew that there was an underground chamber and that it contained a terrible beast within and she knew that the Chamber had been open once before and that somebody had died. Abby paused and thought for a second. She wondered if the girl who had died was still at Hogwarts, if she had remained as a ghost, Abby thought about all of the Hogwarts ghosts and... oh...

"Myrtle..." She muttered to herself. Abby grabbed all of her books and raced towards the door to the library. Myrtle was the ghost of the 2nd floor girls bathroom. She was aggravating and was more often than not, referred to as 'Moaning Myrtle' because she never stopped wailing. Abby ran towards the bathroom and raced inside. The bathroom was quiet and no noise could be heard except for the dripping of a broken faucet. Abby waited, knowing Myrtle would appear. She always did. Abby waited nearly an hour before the ghost made her appearance. She sloshed up from a toilet and was muttering to herself about something or other when Abby interrupted her,

"Myrtle." She called out. If ghosts could jump, Myrtle would have leapt.

"Who are you? And why must you cry my name so noisily? I was just getting back from a little run in with Peeves, and I'm not really in the mood for any mucking about from a second year." Myrtle flew towards Abby and Abby side-stepped her, but not before feeling a rush of icy-cold air.

"I need to ask you about something." She told the ghost. Myrtle began to object, but Abby interrupted her, "I need to ask you about the day you died."

Myrtle got a sick smile on her face and Abby would have shuddered, had she thought she had the time. "You want to know about my death..." Myrtle asked, her eye-brows raised. Abby nodded in response and Myrtle smiled, an evil looking smile,

"Alright. I'll tell you. I was in here, actually, in this very toilet. I was sobbing because this retched girl named Olive had been teasing me again and I didn't want to see her. I heard banging outside of the toilet and so I went to go see what it was. There was something out here, but it wasn't Olive, it was a monstrous creature. Don't ask me what it looked like, though, I couldn't tell you. I was too focused on it's eyes. And that's it. That, was how I died."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Abby argued, "You died just because you looked something in the eye... oh my goodness. No, it can't be... but..." Abby froze in place and muttered to herself for a minute before her eyes got wide. "Must be..." Abby turned around and grabbed all her books off the floor, then she dashed out of the bathroom. She could hear Myrtle calling out after her, but she didn't care. She had to find Hermione.

Abby ran out of the bathroom and up the nearest staircase. She ran smack into her brother and they both fell down in a heap. Abby stood up clumsily and wiped dust off her robe as her brother dusted himself off too,

"Abby... hi. I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened with..."

But Abby interrupted him, "It's fine. Listen, where's Hermione? I have to speak with her, it's urgent."

Harry shook his head sadly, "She was petrified. I was just coming back from her..."

'WHAT?! Petrified? But she can't be."

"She was. All they found in her hand was a mirror."

Abby interrupted her brother again as she muttered to herself, "Hermione understood, she knew what it was, that's why she was holding a mirror. I have to find Dumbledore, he'll know."

This time it was Harry who interrupted his sister, "Dumbledore's not here. The Ministry took him and replaced McGonagall. They said he would resume once people stopped being petrified, but as for right now, he's gone. Hagrid's gone too..."

Abby's jaw dropped. She wanted to scream and cry and hit something really badly, but all she did was stand there, looking dumbfounded at her twin. She adjusted her neck and rubbed her eyes with her palm as Harry studied her quizzically.

"I'll talk to you later Harry. I Harry, I have to go find... someone..."

Harry nodded and patted his sister on the back as she turned to leave. The one good thing about Hermione being petrified, Abby thought, is that Harry is too stunned to notice anything else. Abby walked towards Professor Snape's class-room, but found it empty. She sat on the ground for a second and rehearsed, in her head, everything she knew. "It's a Basilisk. It has to be. That's why people haven't died, no one has looked in square in the eye. Colin looked at it through his camera lens, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, Nick is dead anyway, so he couldn't die again, and Hermione knew, so she wasn't going around corners without her mirror... Well, I'll just have to go in alone. Myrtle said that she was in her bathroom when she heard a noise, I suppose the girls bathroom is as good a place to look as any..."

Abby made her way up to the bathroom. She had no idea what she was going to do when she got there, but she figured that if worse came to worse, she could talk to Myrtle again. When Abby got to the bathroom, sh studied the tiny room, taking in as much detail as she could. She made her way first, over the far wall. She ran her hand over the rough, brick surface and looked for special dents that could possibly open a trap door. The surface was, for the most part, smooth, and all of the occasional dents had been obviously carved into the brick with a quill. Abby was frustrated. She turned around and began to study the sinks and their faucets. She ran her hands over the metallic counter-top and muttered to herself as she looked for distinguishing features. As she looked, she thanked her lucky stars that Myrtle wasn't anywhere around, as Abby was not in the mood for the moaning ghosts complaints and questions. Abby only had one more sink to study when she gasped, quietly to herself. She ran her hand around the metal faucet and peered closer to see if she was right. There was a small snake carved into the metal, so tiny that you never would have seen it unless you were looking for something. Abby thought long and hard. The snake, obviously, told her that she had found it; the Chamber of Secrets, but where, she wondered, was it, and how did she get in?

She remembered thought back to the Duelling Club a remembered when her brother had called the snake off of Justin Flinch-Fletchly. She also thought about how, two summers ago, her brother had spoken to the snake at the zoo. Abby seemed to be the only one who had ever understood her brother when he spoke like that, but she herself had never tried. She starred long and hard at the snake and gave it a try;

"Open." She hissed. Already, even though it was her first try, she felt defeated, and stupid. What if someone heard her talking to a washroom faucet? Abby sighed and tried again. After she had told the faucet to open about 20 times, she thought that she must be doing something wrong. From somewhere deep in her mind, a voice told her to "Become part of the snake". She stumbled back, afraid. The voice had seemed so real, so close, but it had been in her head. After about a minute, she decided that she must have imagined it. Imagined or not, the voice had been right. She knew that she would never get into the Chamber of Secrets unless she became the snake, so to speak. She turned her attention back to the little metallic carving and imagined that it was a real snake, slithering on the ground in front of her.

"Open." She whispered. This time, her tongue slithered in a strange motion in her mouth and it tickled. Although she had perfectly understood what she had said, she also knew it hadn't been English. Obviously, asking the snake to "Open", was all that was needed, as the faucet began to vibrate slightly. The rumbling it was making slowly became louder and louder until the whole sink was vibrating vigorously. Abby jumped back out of the way and watched in awe as the entire sink opened up into a dark abyss. She etched forward and starred down into the darkness. A gust of cold air flew up and slammed into her face and Abby shivered against the impact.

"I guess there's nothing for it but to jump" She muttered to herself. Taking a deep breath, and wondering if this is a good idea or not, Abby jumped, feet first into the hole. Cold air and darkness consumed her and Abby wondered again if she had made a horrible mistake. She fell to the ground with a thud and blinked a couple of times to get her bearings. She looked down and realized with a horrible jolt, that she was sitting on a pile of bones. She jumped up and moved towards the wall. She fished out her wand from her pocket and pointed it around her. She didn't like the eerie quietness and she felt very alone. Abby walked around a corner and came face-to-face with a closed door. The door was big and brass and it had a huge circle in the middle of it. Five, perfectly placed snakes came in from the sides of the circle, creating a sort of sun-like illusion. Abby ran her hand along the circle and traced the snakes with her fingers.

"I have to open the door somehow..." She said aloud, "But how?" She tried the Allohamora charm, but the door didn't budge, this much was expected. She pushed the door, checking the sturdiness, but as expected, the door was solid. "Alright. If I can't use magic and I can't push the door down, Open." She hised. Again, she knew what she had spoke was not English. A big brass snake appeared at the top and slithered around the circle. Each time the snake came to one of the smaller, less impressive looking snakes, the barrier would jerk back, making the circle bigger. Once the snake had gone around in a perfect circle, there was a click, and the door swung open. Abby was now looking into a huge room, with the statue of a mad-looking man at the end. Towards the far side, laying on the ground, was the body of Ginny Weasley.

**A/N: Hello folks! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages D: Life has gotten so busy, I know, I know, how inconsiderate of it, and I haven't had a chance to do much writing. Thank you for your constant dedication! I love you all :) Thanks especially to PrettyKittyPryde who gave me the slap I needed to sit down for an hour and write. Thanks love xx**

**I was actually going to split this chapter in two, but then it would be very short, so I left it as a big one. It's longer than usual too :) I want to just take 5 seconds to do a couple of shout outs to my favorite stories, because they've kind of become my writing inspirations :)**

**The lovely Bex-Chan! If you haven't read her stories and you ship Dramione, then your life isn't complete. Iso is fantastic, but her One-Shots are also to die for. **

**Ciardha and her Doctor/River story "I was born just to get you". This darling made my day the other night when I was given some DW spoilers :) Pumped for March! Who else? Read the story and beg for it to be updated, because I can't wait :D**

**And, finally, "Not One for the Diary" by hannahncakes. It's a collection of Doctor/River One-Shots that I am OBSESSED with atm. **

**Sorry for the babble, just giving y'all some reads until I've updated next. I promise to try harder and be a better updater! Review, you know Abby would! ALSO if any of you have some DW, HP or Sherlock fanfics that you drool over, send me a link! Especially if their yours, I'd love to return your kindnesses :)**

**xx**

**p.s. I'm not sure how this format is going to be, as I'm updating from a messed up notebook doc, but I hope it's okay. Lemme know if it turned out xx**


End file.
